Träume
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Komplett! Seit Wochen hat Hermine einen Traum. Jemand hält sie in den Armen... Was hat das zu bedeuten? HHr
1. Der Traum

So! Ihr wollt eine neue FF? Hier ist sie. Die Idee dazu kam mir ganz plötzlich und ich hab bisher nur eine ganz dunkle Ahnung, was daraus werden soll. Aber ich hab einfach mal angefangen und hoffe, dass ich es nicht bereue. Jedenfalls wird es eine H/Hr FF (ich kann nicht anders, das Pairing muss einfach sein). Mal sehen was ihr davon haltet. Sie wird bestimmt nicht solang wie meine andere, aber egal.... Lest einfach mal und tut mir bitte Eure Meinung kund.......  
  
Wie immer gehören die Charaktere JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und schreibe nur zum Spaß!  
  
Träume  
  
"Träume sind die Schatten unserer Sehnsüchte...."  
  
Kapitel 1 Der Traum  
  
...... sie spürte wie der Arm um sie gelegt wurde und schmiegte sich eng in diese wundervolle Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich an sein Brust und atmete einen wundervoll Duft von Seife und Minze ein. Der Duft kam ihr unwahrscheinlich bekannt vor, fast so als wenn sie ihn schon lange kannte, doch sie wusste nicht woher. Könnte sie doch nur ewig in dieser Umarmung bleiben......  
  
"Hermine wach auf, es ist schon spät. Du wirst noch den Zug verpassen." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie unsanft aus ihren wohligen Träumen. Blinzelnd öffnete Hermine die Augen: "Ist gut ich beeil mich schon Mum." Murmelte sie verschlafen und krabbelte aus dem Bett, während ihre Mutter das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Es war wieder nur ein Traum gewesen, aber ein wunderschöner. Seit Wochen hatte Hermine immer wieder denselben Traum. Jemand hielt sie in den Armen, doch nie sah sie sein Gesicht.  
  
"Keine Zeit jetzt über deine komischen Träume nachzudenken Hermine." Sagte sie zu sich selbst und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Heute war der erste September und ihre Eltern würden sie zum Hogwartsexpress bringen. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie mit dem Zug fuhr, denn vor ihr lag nun das 7. und letzte Schuljahr. Hastig zog sie sich an und während sie gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern am Frühstückstisch saß, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.  
  
Heute würde sie endlich Harry und Ron wiedersehen und ihr Herz schlug schneller vor Freude. Während der vergangenen Wochen hatte Hermine nur ein paar Briefe von den beiden bekommen. Harry war dieses Jahr mit den Weasleys nach Ägypten gefahren, wo sie Rons Bruder Bill besuchten, der immer noch für Gringotts arbeitete. Während dieser Zeit hatte sie viel über die beiden Freunde nachgedacht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie dabei mehr an Harry, als an Ron gedacht. Schon immer kreisten Hermines Gedanken mehr um Harry, als um Ron. Sie hatte sich immer Sorgen um ihn gemacht, solange sie ihn kannte. Doch seit Sirius Tod im 5. Schuljahr, beschäftigte sie sich noch intensiver mit Harry. Der Tod seines Patenonkels hatte Harry in ein tiefes Loch gerissen. Manchmal kapselte er sich richtig von seiner Außenwelt ab und nur sie und Ron schienen zu ihm vordringen zu können. Wenn sie dann nur zu dritt waren kam bisweilen der alte Harry zum Vorschein und es tat gut sein vertrautes Lachen zu hören, das viel zu selten geworden war.  
  
Auf der Fahrt zum Bahnhof hatte Hermine Zeit weiter ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Was hatte es wohl mit diesem Traum auf sich? War er vielleicht nur ein Ausdruck dafür, dass sie sich jemanden wünschte an den sie sich schmiegen konnte? Man sagt ja, dass Träume manchmal unsere geheimsten Sehnsüchte zum Vorschein bringen. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben. Damals im 4. Schuljahr hatten mache geglaubt, sie wäre mit Viktor Krum zusammen. Aber dem war nicht so. Sie hatte in Viktor immer nur einen guten Freund gesehen und sie schrieb ihm noch heute Briefe, es steckte nicht mehr dahinter. Dann die Sache mit Ron, er hatte damals angefangen den Eifersüchtigen zu spielen. Doch für Hermine war es nie ein Frage gewesen, sie und Ron waren ausschließlich Freunde nicht mehr. Bislang hatte es noch niemanden in ihrem Leben gegeben, in den sie verliebt gewesen war. War das normal? Sie war jetzt 17 Jahre alte und noch kein einziges mal verliebt gewesen. Aber Hermine hat das nie gestört. Sie lernte und sie hatte ihre Freunde. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freunde fing sie an, darüber nachzudenken, wie wohl deren Liebesleben aussehen mochte. Im letzen Schuljahr hatte Ron angefangen mit Luna auszugehen. Es war eine schon recht komische Sache gewesen. Luna war ziemlich seltsam und dennoch hatte sie sich nach und nach als gute Freundin erwiesen. Ihre Kleidung war recht außergewöhnlich, aber manchmal sah sie doch fast hübsch aus.  
  
"Das musst gerade du sagen Hermine Granger, sie dich doch an mit deinem buschigen Haar." Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst in Gedanken.  
  
Und Harry? Nun Harry war einmal in Cho Chang verliebt gewesen, aber das hatte sich nach dem 5. Schuljahr gelegt. Er hatte kein Interesse mehr an Cho. Hermine hatte Cho nie sonderlich gemocht und war irgendwie froh , dass nichts aus den beiden geworden war. Ob es da wohl eine Andere gab? Sie wusste es nicht genau, aber sie glaubte es eher nicht. Harry war so verschlossen gegenüber anderen geworden, dass er vermutlich solche Gefühle nicht zuließ. Harry.......? Warum in aller Welt dachte sie nur dauernd über Harry nach?  
  
"Wir sind da!" Sagte Mr. Granger und sie stiegen aus dem Wagen. Es regnete in Strömen und hastig luden sie Hermines Gepäck aus dem Wagen und rannten in den Bahnhof. 


	2. Im Hogwartsexpress

Kapitel 2 Im Hogwartsexpress  
  
Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ war schon eine Menge los. Schüler quetschten sich mit ihrem Gepäck am Bahnsteig entlang, Eltern küssten ihre Kinder hastig zum Abschied, Eulen schrieen und Katzen fauchten. Hermine hatte sich bereits von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und ihren Koffer in den Zug gehievt. Nun blickte sie sich suchend um, wo waren Harry und Ron.  
  
"Hallo Hermine", plötzlich stand Ginny zog Hermine in eine Umarmung.  
  
"Hallo Ginny", lachte Hermine fröhlich. "Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
"Komm, wir haben schon ein Abteil besetzt." Ginny nahm ihren Arm und zog sie den Gang entlang. Sie schob die Tür eines Abteils auf und da waren sie alle: Ron, Neville, Luna und.... suchend blickte Hermine sich um. Wo war Harry ?  
  
"Hallo Hermine." Riefen sie ihr freudig entgegen.  
  
"Hallo!" Antwortete sie lächelnd und schob ihren Koffer ins Abteil. "Wo ist Harry?" Fragte sie und blickte zu Ron und Ginny.  
  
"Ach, weißt du es denn noch nicht?" Fragte Ron grinsend. "Er musste erst mal ins vordere Abteil."  
  
"Wieso? Was macht er dort?" Hermine blickte sich verwundert an.  
  
"Das liegt wohl daran..." sagte Ginny grinsend "Das er Schulsprecher ist."  
  
"Harry ist Schulsprecher geworden?" Hermine bekam große Augen. Die anderen nickten eifrig. "Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?"  
  
"Harry wollte dich überraschen. Hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass er Schulsprecher wird, hä?" Ron grinste immer noch.  
  
"Hallo Hermine", sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Hermine wirbelte herum, da stand Harry vor ihr. Er war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und nun um einiges größer als sie. An seinem Umhang prangte das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers. Seine Haut war durch den Ferienaufenthalt in Ägypten leicht gebräunt und es stand ihm ziemlich gut. Seine hellgrünen Augen blickten sie lächelnd an. Hermines Herz ließ einen kleinen Hüpfer. Waren seine Augen schon immer so glänzend gewesen? Oder hatte sie es noch nie bemerkt?  
  
"Hallo Harry. Wie schön dich wiederzusehen." Sie umarmte ihn rasch und merkte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. "Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist?"  
  
Harry lachte, es war ein kehliges Lachen, das wie Musik in Hermines Ohren klang. Nachdem er in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig gelacht hatte, tat es so gut sein Lachen zu hören.  
  
"Ich wollte dein überraschtes Gesicht sehen, Mine." Grinste er frech.  
  
Mine? Hatte er sie gerade Mine genannt? Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Noch nie zuvor hatte Harry ihr einen anderen Namen gegeben. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel. Normalerweise mochte sie es nicht, wenn jemand ihren Namen verunstaltete. Ron z.B. hatte sie schon Hermy oder Minchen genannt. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen. Aber dieses Mine aus Harrys Mund klang irgendwie süß.  
  
"Spielen wir später eine Runde Snape explodiert?" Fragte Ron und sah Harry eindringlich an.  
  
"Äh später vielleicht. Ich muss erst noch mal vor ins Schülersprecherabteil und den Vertrauensschülern Anweisungen geben." Sagte Harry und grinste verlegen. "Naja, die Pflicht ruft."  
  
"Oh klaro. Schade, aber du wirst doch nicht die ganze Fahrt da vorne bleiben müssen, oder?" Ron machte eine enttäuschte Miene.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber jetzt muss ich mal vorgehen. Bis später."  
  
"Bis später Harry." Riefen sie alle im Chor und Harry verschwand.  
  
Hermine setzte sich auf einen freien Platz und bemerkte, wie ihr Pulsschlag sich langsam beruhigte. Seit Harry in der Tür aufgetaucht war, war sie irgendwie seltsam befangen gewesen.  
  
Es war schon fast Mittag, als Harry endlich wieder im Abteil auftauchte. Laut seufzend ließ er sich auf dem freien Platz neben Hermine nieder.  
  
"Uff, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so anstrengend ist Schulsprecher zu sein. Dauernd kommt irgendjemand angerannt und will etwas von einem." Er wuschelte sich durch das zerzauste Haar und Hermine konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Harrys wild abstehenden Haare waren irgendwie niedlich.  
  
`Was soll das Hermine spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?` Ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie sich dabei ertappte, was sie gerade gedacht hatte.  
  
Eine Weile plauderten sie alle angeregt über ihre Ferienerlebnisse. Dann fingen Harry und Ron an über Quidditch zu reden und Hermine konnte ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie mümmelte sich in ihrem Sitz zurecht und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
.....da war wieder dieser Arm, der sich zärtlich um ihre Taille legte. Seufzend schmiegte sie sich in die Umarmung. Eine Hand streichelte ihr zärtlich über das Haar. Ein Duft von Seife und Minze erfüllte die Luft und Hermine atmete ihn lächelnd ein....  
  
Jemand lachte laut und Hermine öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Blinzelnd sah sie, dass Ron mit Luna redete und Luna in lautes Kichern ausgebrochen war. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie sich an jemanden geschmiegt hatte und als sie aufblickte merkte sie, dass es Harry war.  
  
"Bist du wieder wach?" Fragte er lächelnd.  
  
Erschrocken setzte Hermine sich auf. Was hatte sie da getan? Sie war eingeschlafen und hatte sich an Harry geschmiegt. Der vertraute Duft von Seife und Minze war noch ihrer Nase. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen des Traums sein.  
  
"Äh... tschuldigung." Stammelte sie und merkte verärgert, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich, du hast so niedlich ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast." Er grinste immer noch.  
  
Niedlich? Hatte Harry Potter gesagt, dass sie niedlich aussah? Hermine glaubte ihren eigenen Sinnen nicht mehr. Träumte sie vielleicht immer noch? Ängstlich blickte sie sich um, doch Ron und Luna waren immer noch am kichern und Ginny hörte Neville interessiert zu, was er dieses Jahr in Kräuterkunde erreichen wollte. Keiner von ihnen schien bemerkt zu haben, was hier geschehen war. Offensichtlich hatte niemand gehört, was Harry gesagt hatte. Hatte er es überhaupt gesagt, oder bildete sie sich das alles nur ein?  
  
Verwirrt sah Hermine aus dem Fenster, um ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass Harry sie immer noch anstarrte, mit einem Blick, als wenn..... Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt wieder mal vorgehen." Sagte er plötzlich und stand auf. Die anderen winkten ihm nach und  
  
Hermine sah mit klopfendem Herzen, wie sich die Abteiltür hinter ihm schloss. 


	3. Wieder in Hogwarts

Kapitel 3 Wieder in Hogwarts  
  
Der Schulalltag hatte sie alle recht schnell wieder eingeholt. Da es ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war, wollte Hermine sich ganz besonders anstrengen. Sie wollte den bestmöglichen UTZ erreichen. So kam es, dass Hermine bereits in der ersten Schulwoche immerzu in irgendein Buch vertieft war. Eigentlich hätte sie es nicht nötig gehabt, so intensive zu lernen, aber Hermine lag das lernen eben im Blut, sie konnte nicht anders. Zusätzlich hatte es den Nebeneffekt, dass sie nicht allzu viel über ihren Traum nachdachte, der sie immer noch heimsuchte und wenn sie sich in ihre Bücher vertiefte grübelte sie auch nicht soviel über Harry nach.  
  
Harry war in diesem Schuljahr viel gelöster, als im vorherigen. Er lachte öfters und zog sich nicht so sehr von den anderen zurück. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen mit Freude, sie wollte ihn so gerne glücklich sehen. Manchmal beobachtete sie ihn heimlich, wie jetzt als er mit Ron eine Partie Zauberschach spielte und sie eigentlich auf die Seiten ihres Buchs sehen wollte.  
  
"He Hermine, warum spielst du nicht eine Partie mit." Rief Ron zu ihr herüber und Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch.  
  
"Nein danke, ich will das Buch hier noch fertig lesen." Antwortete sie und starrte intensiver als zuvor auf die Seiten.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein wenig mit dem Lernen?" Fragte Harry plötzlich und setze sich neben sie auf das rote Sofa.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Du und Ron solltet vielleicht auch mal ein bisschen mehr lernen. Es würde euch nicht schaden."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern sah zu Ron hinüber, der jetzt eine neue Partie mit Ginny angefangen hatte. "Was liest du da überhaupt?" Fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
Hermine blickte auf und sah, dass er sie mit seinen hellgrünen Augen anstarrte. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus, als sie in seine Augen sah.  
  
"Äh... es ist ein Buch über historische Stätten der Zauberei. Professor Binns hat es mir empfohlen."  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Professor Binns Buchempfehlungen abgibt." Harry blickte verwundert drein.  
  
"Oh Professor Binns, kann manchmal auch sehr gute Ratschläge geben, wenn man ihm nur zuhört...."  
  
"Und was ist das?" Fragte Harry und griff nach weiteren Buch, das neben Hermine lag.  
  
"Oh, das ist gar nichts!" Rief sie hastig und wollte ihm das Buch entreißen. Doch Harry hatte es bereits umgedreht und las den Titel.  
  
"Traumdeutungen - Was versteckt sich hinter immer wiederkehrenden Träumen. Zeichen und ihre Bedeutung. Seit wann interssierst du dich für so was, Mine?" Erstaunt sah er auf das Buch hinab.  
  
"Ach das ist nichts... nur so.... aus Spaß...." Stammelte Hermine nahm ihm das Buch aus den Händen und legte es beiseite.  
  
"Du erstaunst mich Hermine. Ich dachte immer, dass du so was für Unfug hältst."  
  
"Du wärst erstaunt was du sonst noch so über mich nicht weißt." Murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Aber Harry hatte sie dennoch gehört.  
  
"In letzter Zeit kommt es mir wirklich so vor, als wenn ich so einiges nicht von dir wüsste. Ich kenne dich schon so lange, aber es gibt Dinge an dir, die ich zuvor noch nie bemerkt habe. Willst du mir nicht ein bisschen mehr von dir verraten Mine?"  
  
Hermine fühlte sich verulkt. Sie versuchte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch sie konnte keinerlei Grinsen in seinem Gesichtsausdruck entdecken. Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Entweder war Harry gerade dabei, sie wirklich auf den Arm zu nehmen, oder er flirtete mit ihr. Dieser Gedanke erschreckte und belustigte sie zugleich. Harry und mit ihr flirten? Das konnte einfach nicht sein.... oder doch?  
  
Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war sich Hermine je so unsicher gewesen. Sie, die sonst alles unter Kontrolle hatte, wusste einfach nicht mehr, was hier vor sich ging. Was sie am meisten verunsicherte war, dass es ihr selbst gefallen zu schien. War das alles nicht total verrückt? Drehte sie jetzt langsam durch?  
  
Harry sah sie immer noch durchdringend an und ihr Herz fing plötzlich heftig zu klopfen an. Verlegen wandte sie den Blick ab. Packte ihre Bücher zusammen und murmelte: "Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht." Sie war schon an der Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte, als Harry sie einholte.  
  
"Hermine, kommst du morgen zum Spiel?"  
  
Morgen würde das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison stattfinden. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff.  
  
Sie blickte auf und lächelte ihn an: "Natürlich komme ich."  
  
"Gut!" Er grinste zurück und wieder trafen sich ihre Augen. Erneut spürte Hermine dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. "Gute Nacht Mine." Sagte Harry leise. Die Worte klangen so zärtlich, dass es Hermine regelrecht die Kehle zuschnürte.  
  
"Gute Nacht Harry." Erwidert sie bevor sie mit klopfendem Herzen die Stufen hinaufeilte.  
  
In dieser Nacht, hatte Hermine den gleichen Traum, wie so viele Nächte zuvor. Doch diesmal beugte die Person sich zu ihr herab und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie und mit der Hand griff sie in schwarzes Haar.  
  
Ich möchte Euch allen für Eure süßen Kommentare danken! Wow hab erst 2 Kapitel geschrieben und schon so viele Rückmeldungen! Tausend dank an Euch. Es macht wirklich Spaß, für Euch zu schreiben. *knuddel*. Das Kapitel ist ein wenig kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass ich morgen gleich noch eines schaffe. Ich hoffe es gefällte euch dennoch. Bis bald! 


	4. Das Quidditchspiel

~ Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von Euren lieben Kommis. Daher möchte ich Euch nochmals ganz herzlich danken, dass ihr meine Geschichte mit soviel Aufmerksamkeit und Wohlwollen verfolgt. Danke an: Choooo, sternchen, Fidi, Andrea1984, Choga, Sassi, Laser, schlumpf12, JessyBlack, Blue, LadyCandlelight, HeRmIoNe, Meike, nk3l, laser-jet. Knuddel, ihr seid alle sooooo lieb und es macht riesig Spaß für Euch zu schreiben. (  
  
Kapitel 4 Das Quidditchspiel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine noch verwirrter, als am Abend zuvor. Wieder hatte sie diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt, wenn auch ein wenig verändert. Dann dieses Gespräch mit Harry. War es wirklich so merkwürdig gewesen? Oder hatte sie einfach nur zuviel hinein interpretiert? Jetzt am nächsten Tag , kam Hermine bei genauerer Überlegung zu dem Schluss, dass sie ein wenig zu sehr phantasierte. Gestern hatte Harry eine ganz normale Unterhaltung mit ihr geführt, wie schon zigmal zuvor.  
  
"Und was war mit seinen Blicken und seinen Andeutungen?" , ging es Hermine durch den Kopf. "Hermine du denkt hier über Harry nach, deinem besten Freund. Was soll der Unsinn?" , ärgerlich redete sie zur ihrem Spiegelbild und bürstete sich das buschige Haar.  
  
"Selbstgespräche zu führen könnte bedenklich sein!" Antwortete der Spiegel belehrend.  
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe", antwortete Hermine mürrisch und verließ das Badezimmer.  
  
Als sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunterkam, stelle sie erleichtert fest, dass Harry und Ron bereits unten beim Quidditchfeld waren. Irgendwie war sie froh, Harry jetzt nicht gegenüber sitzen zu müssen. Stattdessen unterhielt sie sich mit Ginny, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
  
Bis zum Mittag verkroch sich Hermine in der Bibliothek, um ein wenig zu lernen. Hier fand sie einen Ort, an dem sie ihre Ruhe hatte, denn an einem Samstag kam kaum jemand hier her. Sie schaffte es ihre wirre Gedanken über irgendwelche Träume und komische Gefühle zu zerstreuen und konzentrierte sich auf Arithmantik. Schon immer war Arithmantik ihr Lieblingsfach, es ging um Zahlen und Gleichungen, alles war vollkommen logisch und unter Kontrolle. Nach dem intensiven lernen, hatte Hermine das Gefühl wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken gebracht zu haben. Mit einem guten Gefühl lief sie später hinunter zum Quidditchfeld, um sich das Spiel anzusehen.  
  
Ihr Gefühl der Ordnung verflüchtigte sich jedoch bereits wieder, als die Mannschaften auf dem Spielfeld auftauchten und sie Harrys Gestalt wahrnahm. Alles schien plötzlich wieder in sich verkehrt zu sein und in ihrem Kopf war wieder das Gefühl der Befangenheit, sobald er irgendwo auftauchte. Nicht zum erstenmal fragte sie sich, ob sie langsam verrückt wurde.  
  
Es war ein sehr spannendes Spiel, jedes Mal, wenn Gryffindor ein Tor erzielt hatte, holte Hufflepuff sogleich wieder auf. Die Spannung im Stadion war zum zerreißen gespannt, die Zuschauer fieberten mit ihren Helden mit.  
  
Dann sah sie, wie Harry plötzlich auf seinem Besen nach unten schoss, er musste den Schnatz entdeckt haben. Aber auch der Sucher der Hufflepuffs hatte ihn entdeckt und die beiden lieferten sich eine filmreife Verfolgungsjagd, dabei kamen sie den Tribünen gefährlich nahe und sie schwirrten über die Köpfe der Zuschauer hinweg. Hermine hörte plötzlich ein leises sirren über ihrem Kopf und als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie den goldenen Schnatz, der genau über ihrem Kopf mit seinen kleinen Flügelchen auf der Stelle schlug. Ehe sie genau recht verstand, was geschah, kam plötzlich Harry auf sie zugeschossen, er streckte die Hand aus und fing den winzigen Ball, er bremste seinen Besen scharf ab und kam damit direkte vor Hermine zum stehen. Seine Gesicht war nicht mal einen halben Meter von ihrem entfernt, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine stockte der Atem, ihr Herz trommelte heftig in ihrer Brust und sie glaubte ihre Eingeweide würden sich zu einem Knoten verwinden.  
  
Der Augenblick dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch für Hermine schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Dann hörte sie ein rauschen in ihren Ohren, als der Tumult im Stadion losbrach.  
  
"Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! 150 Punkte für Gryffindor. Gryffindor gewinnt!" Schrie der Stadionsprecher ins Mikrofon und ein lautes Jubeln brach los.  
  
Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, dann schwebte er nach unten und wurde sofort von seinen Mannschaftskameraden umringt.  
  
Hermines Herz pochte noch immer, als sie sich den anderen anschloss, um zum Schloss hinauf zugehen, wo im Gryffindorturm eine Siegesparty steigen sollte.  
  
Als sie durch das Poträtloch stieg war die Feier schon in vollem Gange. Irgendjemand hatte Butterbier besorgt und alle lachten, stießen miteinander an und umringten Harry, der keine Chance zu entkommen hatte.  
  
"Geniales Spiel, oder?" Ron war lachend neben Hermine aufgetaucht und reichte ihr ein Butterbier.  
  
"Ja, es war wirklich klasse." Grinste sie ihn an. "Man hat ja gar keine Gelegenheit Harry zu gratulieren."  
  
Ron lacht laut: "Nein, der arme Kerl, wird nicht in Ruhe gelassen." Ron verschwand wieder in der Menge und Hermine nippte einige Minuten gedankenverloren an ihrem Butterbier.  
  
"He Hermine. Wie fandest du das Spiel?"  
  
Hastig drehte Hermine sich um und entdeckte Harry, der jetzt hinter ihr stand.  
  
"Es war super! Toller Fang Harry."  
  
Harry nickte: "Ja, er ist genau über dir stehen geblieben. Du bist mein Glücksbringer, Mine."  
  
Etwas war in dem Ton seiner Stimme, der Hermine heftig schlucken ließ, so dass sie sich beinah an ihrem Butterbier verschluckt hätte. Es war genau der gleiche Tonfall wie letzten Abend, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie zum Spiel kommen würde. Also hatte sie es sich doch nicht eingebildet. Sie lächelte nur, denn ihr fiel nichts sinnvolles ein, was sie darauf erwidern könnte. Ihr Kopf schien plötzlich wie leergefegt zu sein.  
  
"Ich glaube einen Glücksbringer muss man küssen, damit er einem auch weiterhin Glück bringt." Sagte Harry aufeinmal.  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen und ehe sie es sich versah, beugte er sich vor und küsste sanft ihre Wange, wobei er wie rein zufällig ganz sacht ihre Lippen streifte.  
  
Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Hermines Rücken, als sie einen winzigen Augenblick lang seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte.  
  
Er grinste sie nochmals jungenhaft an und sagte leise: "Bis später Mine." Bevor er wieder verschwunden war.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach und sie wusste, dass ihre Wangen rot geworden waren. Was nur ging hier vor? 


	5. Erkenntnise

Kapitel 5 Erkenntnisse  
  
....Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und Hermine seufzte leise. Tief atmete sie den Duft, ein Mischung aus Seife und Minze, ein. Er küsste ihren Nacken und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper, bei der Berührung seiner Lippen. Sie griff in sein schwarzes strubbeliges Haar. Da hob er den Kopf und lächelte. Hellgrüne Augen blickten sie, durch runde Brillenglässer hindurch, zärtlich an. `Harry....` murmelte sie leise........  
  
"Harry", sagte Hermine nochmals. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf, ihr Herz pochte heftig in ihrer Brust, als sei sie soeben gerannt. Verwirrt und immer noch schnell atmend sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie war in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal, ihre Zimmergenossinnen schliefen noch tief und fest. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Wecker es war erst 7 Uhr morgens und draußen dämmerte es gerade.  
  
Mit immer noch pochendem Herzen ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, es war Sonntag und sie konnte noch weiterschlafen. Doch die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf kreisten wild um her. Sie hatte von Harry geträumt? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie die ganze Zeit immerzu von Harry geträumt hatte? Ihr Verstand konnte es nicht begreifen, Harry war ein Freund, wie konnte sie solche Dinge von ihm träumen? Doch eine zweite Stimme in ihrem inneren, sprach das aus, was ihr Herz zu fühlen schien. `Hermine du bist verliebt. Verliebt in deinen besten Freund.`  
  
Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen und schloss die Augen. Aber es dauerte keine Minute, bis sie sich seufzend aufsetzte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen, das alles war so Nerven aufreibend. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein..... Aber je intensiver sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es wahr sein musste. Es würde all die Dinge der vergangen Wochen erklären. Auch das Gefühl der Befangenheit, dass immer einzutreten schien, sobald Harry irgendwo anwesend war.  
  
Von dem Moment an, als sie Harry das erste mal gesehen hatte damals im Zug, hatte sie ihn gemocht. Sie hatte sich immer um ihn gesorgt. Sie mochte die Unterhaltungen mit ihm. Sie bewunderte seinen Mut, seine Aufrichtigkeit, sein Talent. Manchmal hatte sie sich dabei erwischt, wie sie andere Jungs mit Harry verglich.  
  
Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, als sie in den Spiegel sah, traf sie die Wahrheit wie eine plötzlich einsetzende Erkenntnis: "Hermine", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst "Du bist all die Jahre über schon in Harry verliebt gewesen, du hast es nur nie gemerkt. Du hast dir immer etwas vorgemacht."  
  
"Oh", rief der Spiegel plötzlich zurück. "Die junge Dame ist verliebt!"  
  
"Sei bloß still", fauchte Hermine zurück und eiligst verließ sie das Badezimmer.  
  
Leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, lief sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie Hauselfen hatten über Nacht alles aufgeräumt und so sah man nicht mehr, dass am Abend zuvor eine Feier hier stattgefunden hatte.  
  
`Gestern hat er dich hier geküsst.` Kam es in Hermines Gedächtnis zurück. Aber nein, es war ein rein freundschaftlicher Kuss gewesen und das seine Lippen die ihren gestreift hatten, war nur zufällig geschehen. Harry würde sie immer nur als Freundin sehen, mehr nicht.  
  
Aber was war mit all den Blicken und seinen komischen Bemerkungen in letzter Zeit?  
  
"Das hast du dir nur eingebildet Hermine, weil du es dir wünschen würdest", antwortete sie sich selbst.  
  
Sie kletterte durch das Poträtloch und streifte eine Weile durch die noch stillen Gänge der Schule. Sie musste nachdenken, nachdem sie über eine Stunde lang draußen am See spazieren gegangen war, wusste sie was zu tun war. Sie würde ihre Gefühle und Gedanken verbergen und versuchen ganz normal mit Harry umzugehen, so wie früher.  
  
`Sprich mit ihm! Sag ihm was du fühlst`. Meldete sich die Stimme in ihrem Herzen.  
  
"Nein! Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich mache damit alles nur kaputt, es wird unsere Freundschaft zerstören." Mit entschlossener Miene kehrte sie zum Schloss zurück. Als sie in die Große Halle lief, sah sie, dass Ron und Harry bereits frühstückten. Sie schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der in ihrem Hals aufzusteigen begann, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
  
"Morrrrgeen.... Herm....." Brummelte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" Antwortete Hermine und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast, ohne Harry direkt anzusehen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mine." Sagte Harry.  
  
Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme blickte sie zu ihm hinüber und als sie seine merkte, wie seine hellgrünen Augen sie ansahen, begann ihr Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen. Sie lächelte matt und versuchte auf ihrem Toast herum zukauen. Dann setzte sich jemand neben sie und Hermine bemerkte erleichtert, dass es Ginny war, sie unterhielt sich mit ihr, während Ron und Harry mal wieder über Quidditch redeten. Wenn Hermine zwischendurch den Kopf in Harrys Richtung drehte, bemerkte sie, dass er sie immer wieder ansah. Sollte sie sich vielleicht irren? Empfand er doch mehr, als reine Freundschaft für sie? Oh es war alles so verwirrend! Sie sah zu Ginny, die gerade über Neville sprach, was sie in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft tat und Hermine kam zu dem Entschluss mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen. Vor einigen Jahren war auch Ginny einmal in Harry verliebt gewesen und vielleicht konnte sie ihr sagen, wie sie damit fertig geworden war. 


	6. Unterhaltung mit Ginny

Kapitel 6 Unterhaltung mit Ginny  
  
Nachdem Frühstück lief Hermine zusammen mit Ginny zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Ginny, können wir uns mal in Ruhe unterhalten?" Fragte Hermine leise , denn Harry und Ron folgten ihnen in nicht allzu weitem Abstand.  
  
"Sicher! Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Hermine."  
  
Hermine wandte sich um und sagte dann so leise wie möglich: "Nicht hier, ein Gespräch unter vier Augen wäre mir lieber."  
  
Ginny nickte leicht und antwortete laut: "Oh Hermine da fällt mir gerade ein, kannst du mir bei einer Hausaufgabe in Zauberkunst helfen. Ich sollte noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, es wäre nett, wenn du mir das passende Buch heraussuchen könntest."  
  
"Natürlich! Sollen wir gleich gehen?" Antwortete Hermine freundlich.  
  
"Ja komm!" Ginny ergriff Hermines Arm und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
"Ihr geht jetzt in die Bibliothek? Es ist Sonntag!" Sagte Ron entrüstet.  
  
"Na und, nicht jeder ist so faul wie du Ron", antwortete Ginny knapp.  
  
Ron murmelte etwas, dass verdächtig nach `Streber` klang doch Ginny warf ihm nur kurz einen bösen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie mit Hermine um die Ecke.  
  
Natürlich liefen die zwei nicht zur Bibliothek, sondern waren auf der Suche nach einem Plätzchen, an dem sie ungestört reden konnten. Im 1. Stock fanden ein leeres Klassenzimmer, dass nicht abgeschlossen war, sie schlossen die Tür und nahmen auf einer der hinteren Bänke Platz.  
  
"Also was ist los? Ich hab schon gemerkt, dass du in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders bist." Ginny lächelte sie an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.  
  
"Wirklich? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man mir etwas anmerkt."  
  
"Oh doch das tut man. Naja, zumindest ich tue es. Ich weiß nicht, wie feinfühlig die Jungs bei so was sind. Ron hat bestimmt nichts gemerkt, er hat ungefähr das Feingefühl eines Bergtrolls." Beide Mädchen lachten herzhaft. "Also was ist los?"  
  
"Nun ja.... es ist nicht so einfach darüber zu reden....." Stammelte Hermine ein wenig nervös.  
  
"Komm schon Hermine ich bin deine Freundin, du kannst mir alles erzählen." Ginny berührte aufmunternd ihren Arm.  
  
"Es geht um einen gewissen Jungen..."  
  
"Bist du verliebt? Wer ist es?" Begeistert riss Ginny die Augen auf.  
  
"Ich befürchte, dass ich verliebt bin und genau das ist das Problem." Nervös spielte Hermine mit einem Knopf an ihrem Umhang.  
  
"Warum?" Fragte Ginny verwundert.  
  
Und dann begann Hermine ihr alles zu erzählen, von ihren Träumen, von ihrer Befangenheit und von dem was Harry zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ginny hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und an ihrer Miene war nicht zu erkennen, was sie dachte.  
  
Schließlich endete Hermine mit einem leisen Seufzer: "Ich glaube ich bin verliebt in Harry und ich weiß ja, dass du auch mal in ihn verliebt warst. Deshalb wollte ich dich um Rat fragen, wie hast du es geschafft darüber weg zu kommen....."  
  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Ginny dann lächelte sie Hermine sanft an: "Das mit mir und Harry war etwas anderes. Ich hab hauptsächlich für ihn geschwärmt, weil ich so eine Art Held in ihm gesehen habe. Schließlich hat er mir damals das Leben gerettet und so, verstehst du. Aber ich denke, bei dir ist es anders. Du kennst Harry schon so lange, du kennst seine Stärken und seine Schwächen und wenn du trotzdem in ihn verliebt bist, dann ist es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, dann scheint es wirklich Ernst zu sein."  
  
"Aber wie schaffe ich es, dass er trotzdem mein Freund bleibt? Harrys Freundschaft ist mir sehr wichtig und ich will nicht alles damit zerstören, ich will ihn nicht verlieren." Hermine sah sie an und in ihren Augen lag eine gewisse Art von Verzweiflung.  
  
"Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass er nicht das gleiche für dich empfindet?"  
  
"Was??? Ginny denk doch mal nach. Ich bin Hermine.... schlicht und einfach Hermine! Er kann nichts anderes für mich empfinden, als Freundschaft."  
  
Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Also ich weiß nicht, ich sehe das irgendwie anders. Denk doch mal nach, seine ganzen Bemerkungen die er in letzter Zeit losgelassen hat, seine Blicke.....", sie hob die Hand um Hermine davon abzuhalten Widerspruch einzulegen, "und außerdem spricht er sehr viel über dich. Als wir im Sommer alle zusammen in Ägypten waren, ist mir aufgefallen, wie viel er über dich geredet hat. Ich würde es nicht ausschließen, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfindet. Sprich mit ihm Hermine!"  
  
"Aber....."  
  
"Nein, kein aber. Du liebst ihn?"  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
"Dann versuch es Hermine. Gib es nicht gleich auf, ohne zu wissen was er empfindet." Ginny sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
"Aber wie soll ich davon sprechen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen, he Harry ich liebe dich, liebst du mich auch?"  
  
"Ich bin sicher, uns wird was einfallen. Lass uns in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, wenn auch du mir bei etwas hilfst." Antwortete Ginny grinsend. Fragend blickte Hermine sie an und auf dem Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum erzählte Ginny ihr, dass sie in Neville verliebt war und sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn dazu bringen sollte einmal mit ihr auszugehen.  
  
"Wir werden einen Plan schmieden." Gab Hermine lachend zur Antwort.  
  
"Also ist es abgemacht?" Fragte Ginny. "Ich helfe dir und du mir?"  
  
Hermine nickte und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
Kichernd betraten die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hermines Stimmung hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny deutlich angehoben. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ginny recht, es mochte alles ziemlich kompliziert und verworren sein, aber vielleicht gab es dennoch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung. Auf jeden Fall war es einen Versuch wert, Hermine beschloss herauszufinden, ob Harry vielleicht etwas für sie empfand und wenn dem nicht so war, dann konnte sie immer noch alles dafür tun, um ihre Freundschaft zu erhalten.  
  
Harry, Ron und Neville saßen vor dem Kamin und spielten Zauberschach, sie blickten auf, als die Mädchen herein kamen.  
  
"Was lacht ihr denn so?" Fragte Ron.  
  
"Wir haben nur über euch gelacht, Bruderherz." Lachte Ginny und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Über uns? Was gibt es da zu lachen?"  
  
"Das verstehst du sowieso nicht Ron." Ginny beugte sich zu Hermine rüber und flüsterte: "Ich sag doch die Feinfühligkeit eines Bergtrolls." Hermine lachte laut auf und die Jungs sahen sie überrascht an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Spiel zu wandten. Bis auf Harry, dessen Blick immer noch auf Hermine ruhte, sie sah zu ihm hinüber und als sich ihre Augen trafen, merkte Hermine wieder dieses seltsame Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. 


	7. Pläne werden geschmiedet

- Weil ihr mir immer so lieb reviewt, heute gleich noch ein weiteres Kapitel, meine Lieben. -  
  
Kapitel 7 Pläne werden geschmiedet  
  
Hermine saß an diesem Abend alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal, als Ginny plötzlich den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.  
  
"Bist du alleine?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und sah sich in dem Raum um.  
  
"Ja, komm nur rein. Die anderen sind noch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Ginny ließ sich auf dem Bett neben Hermine nieder. Sie hatte einige Bücher auf dem Bett ausgebreitet und versuchte ein wenig zu lernen.  
  
"Warum lernst du nicht unten im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Fragte Ginny und schob ein Buch vorsichtig beiseite.  
  
"Zuviel Ablenkung", lachte Hermine.  
  
"Ich verstehe! Wegen Harry hä?" Sie grinste und knuffte Hermine in die Seite. "Also ich hab ein wenig nachgedacht, vielleicht sollten wir Harry mal ganz vorsichtig auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich könnte mal so kleine Anmerkungen fallen lassen, wie z.B. ` Sieht Hermine heute nicht hübsch aus?` oder so etwas. Außerdem könnte ich mal mit Ron reden, ob Harry ihm irgendetwas erzählt hat...."  
  
"Halt! Stopp!" unterbrach Hermine sie hastig. "Nein Ginny nicht Ron."  
  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
  
"Ach er kann doch nichts für sich behalten. Wenn du ihm erzählst, dass ich mich für Harry interessiere, bindet er es ihm gleich auf die Nase. Da könnte ich es ja gleich an das schwarze Brett hängen."  
  
"Nur keine Panik Hermine. He, ich bin mit Ron aufgewachsen, ich weiß wie ich ihn ausquetschen kann, ohne, dass er es eigentlich merkt. Ist gar nicht so schwer. Wenn du als einziges Mädchen mit sechs Brüdern aufwächst, musst du einige Tricks lernen."  
  
"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so raffiniert bist Ginny." Hermine blickte sie bewundernd an.  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment! Jetzt aber mal im Ernst, lass mich nur machen. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
"Was dein Date mit Neville betrifft. Ich werde einfach mal mit ihm reden. Ich hab ihn heute ein bisschen beobachtet. Ich glaube er mag dich wirklich sehr gerne, Ginny. Er ist nur zu schüchtern um dich zu fragen." Hermine zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in Neville verlieben würde. Aber weißt du er ist wirklich nett und in den letzten Jahren ist er immer besser geworden. In Kräuterkunde zum Beispiel ist er ein richtiges Ass geworden." Ginny lächelte sanft, als sie von Neville sprach.  
  
"Ich weiß, er hat mich bei der letzten Arbeit geschlagen! Er ist schon lange nicht mehr der vergessliche Tollpatsch der er einmal war. Er hat nur ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein gebraucht. Wann ist das nächste Hogsmead Wochenende?"  
  
"In einer Woche." Sagte Ginny und strich die Bettdecke mit ihren Händen glatt.  
  
"Ok, ich wette du wirst an diesem Tag mit Neville nach Hogsmead gehen. Lass mich nur machen." Verschwörerisch lächelte Hermine sie an.  
  
"Hermine du bist wirklich eine super Freundin." Lachte Ginny und umarmte sie.  
  
"Das gleiche kann ich von dir sagen Ginny."  
  
Sie lachten und plauderten noch eine ganze Weile über Jungs und alles mögliche.  
  
Zwei Tage später fing Ginny Hermine vor dem Arithmantikunterricht auf dem Gang ab.  
  
"Hermine ich hab vorhin mit Ron geredet, du weißt schon warum." Sie blickte sich vorsichtig um, doch Hermines Mitschüler waren bereits im Klassenzimmer verschwunden. "Also so wie es sich anhört, mag Harry dich ebenfalls. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass er neulich erst sagte, er würde dich gerne um ein Date bitten, wisse jedoch nicht wie er anstellen solle."  
  
"Das hat Ron wirklich gesagt!" Hermines Stimme war ein wenig schrill auf Aufregung.  
  
Ginny nickte eifrig: "Ja hat er und Hermine mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab es so hingekriegt, dass Ron das Gefühl hat er hätte es mir ganz von alleine erzählt."  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Mit Hilfe von einem klitzekleinen Zaubertrank, so eine Art Wahrheitselexier, das ihn aber vergessen lässt, dass er es mir gesagt hat." Sie grinste frech.  
  
"Ginny! Wie kannst du so was machen?" Rief Hermine schockiert aus.  
  
"Ach ist nicht so schlimm. Fred und George haben es für ihren Laden hergestellt. Ich hab nur ein bisschen was davon mitgenommen. Hab keine Angst, er behält keinen bleibenden Schaden von so was."  
  
Es läutete und erschrocken stellte Hermine fest, dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Sie verabschiedete sich schnell von Ginny und eilte zum Klassenzimmer.  
  
In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Harry wollte also wirklich mit ihr ausgehen? Bei dem Gedanken daran pochte ihr Herz schneller. Es war das erstemal, dass Hermine sich in Arithmantik nicht konzentrieren konnte und erschrocken bemerkte sie am Ende der Stunde, dass sie kaum etwas vom Unterricht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Gedankenverloren saß sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Irgendwie konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht mehr ordnen, seit Ginny ihr das heute Mittag gesagt hatte. Zum Glück waren Harry und Ron beim Quidditchtraining, denn Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Nervosität heute nicht verbergen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie es heute noch geschafft ein Gespräch mit Neville zu führen und sie konnte ihn davon überzeugen Ginny zu fragen mit ihm nach Hogsmead zu gehen.  
  
Ein klopfen am Fenster ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochfahren. Eine Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims und wartete darauf, dass man ihr öffnete. Hermine ging zum Fenster und ließ sie herein. Die Eule hatte einen Brief im Schnabel, denn sie direkt vor Hermine fallen ließ. Sie hob ihn auf und sah, dass er von ihren Eltern war. Sie setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel und begann zu lesen.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später kam Ginny strahlend durch das Poträtloch geklettert und lief schnurstracks auf Hermine zu.  
  
"Hermine stell dir nur vor. Neville hat mich gerade gefragt, ob ich mit ihm am Samstag nach Hogsmead gehe. Na wie findest du das?"  
  
"Das ist großartig Ginny. Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?" Hermine hielt immer noch den Brief ihrer Eltern in der einen Hand.  
  
"Hast du noch Post gekriegt?" Fragte Ginny.  
  
"Ja von meinen Eltern. Stell dir vor sie fliegen über Weihnachten nach Kanada. Dad ist zu einem Zahnartzkongress in Vancouver eingeladen und anschließend wollen noch dort drüben Skifahren gehen. Das Skigebiet dort soll großartig sein. Das heißt, dass ich dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibe."  
  
"Hermine das ist genial!" Rief Ginny begeistert aus.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Mensch überleg doch mal. Ron und ich werden dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei unserer Großtante Hester in Irland verbringen. Sie hat die ganze Familie eingeladen. So gut wie alle sind an Weihnachten immer weg. Alle bis auf einen.... na klingt es langsam bei dir."  
  
Hermines Mund klappte auf. Natürlich Harry blieb an Weihnachten in Hogwarts, weil er ganz bestimmt nicht zu den Dursleys wollte. Das bedeutete, dass sie mit Harry nahezu alleine sein würde. Kaum jemand blieb über Weihnachten in Hogwarts, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen.  
  
"Hermine, das nenne ich Timinig. Genau der ideale Zeitpunkt um Harry ein wenig näher zu kommen!" Ginny strahlte jetzt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
"Oh Ginny ich weiß nicht...." Stammelte Hermine plötzlich nervös. Aufeinmal war ihr ein wenig flau im Magen. Alleine mit Harry? Wie sollte sie er nur anfangen?  
  
"Da gibt es kein - ich weiß nicht - wir machen das schon Hermine."  
  
Und ehe sie es sich versah, zerrte Ginny sie hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal um in Ruhe über alles zu reden. Doch Hermine schwirrte an diesem Abend nur so der Kopf. Erst die Nachricht von Ron, dass Harry gerne mit ihr ausgehen würde und jetzt die Aussicht an Weihnachten ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihm alleine verbringen zu können. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie Ginny zuhörte, wie sie Hermine Vorschläge machte, was sie zu Harry sagen sollte. 


	8. Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil I

Kapitel 8 Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil I  
  
Hermine öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und gähnte, durch das Fenster im Schlafsaal strahlte munter die Sonne herein. Sie kuschelte sich wohlig in ihre Decke und seufzte. Gerade hatte sie mal wieder einen ihrer wundervollen Träume gehabt. Harry hatte sie wieder in seinen Armen gehalten und sie zärtlich geküsst. Wie sie so ihren Träumen nachhing, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie alleine im Schlafsaal war.  
  
"Ja natürlich ging es ihr durch den Kopf", heute war der erste Ferientag und alle anderen waren schon abgereist. "Aber das heißt ja, dass ich jetzt mit Harry alleine bin", kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf und ihr Herz pochte schneller. "Was mache ich nur, wenn alles schief geht? Ginny hat mir so viele Ratschläge gegeben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob irgendeiner davon überhaupt etwas hilft. Jetzt nur keine Panik Hermine, sei bloß nicht albern."  
  
Sie stand auf und öffnete die Vorhänge ganz. Das Gelände von Hogwarts war in eine weiße Schneedecke gehüllt und die Morgensonne ließ alles glitzern und erstrahlen. Hermines Nerven beruhigten sich wieder, bestimmt war alles nicht so schlimm, es gab genügend Dinge über die sie mit Harry sprechen konnte, also kein Grund zur Aufregung.  
  
Sie ging ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen. Zum ersten mal brauchte Hermine eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich fertig war. Ginny hatte ihr geraten sich an diesem Tag wirklich hübsch zu machen. Also zauberte Hermine ihr lockiges Haar glatt und steckte es nach oben, auf ihre Wangen tupfte sie ein wenig Rouge und etwas Lipgloss auf die Lippen. Schließlich betrachtete sie sich prüfend vor dem Spiegel, sie sah nicht schlecht aus, aber irgendwie, war das nicht sie selber und sie war unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.  
  
"Nein! Ich will ich selber sein und wenn Harry mich mag, dann soll er mich so mögen, wie ich sonst immer bin."  
  
Sie löste die Klammer aus ihrem Haar und es fiel sofort in den üblichen buschigen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Dann wischte sie das Rouge ab, nur den Lipgloss ließ sie auf den Lippen.  
  
"So ist es besser! Ich fühl mich viel sicherer, wenn ich die alte Hermine bin." Sie lächelte nochmals ihrem Spiegelbild zu und ging dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Vor dem Kamin lag ein kleiner Stapel Geschenke und als Hermine die Zettelchen las, die daran klebten, sah sie, dass manche für sie und manche für Harry waren.  
  
"Guten Morgen Hermine", hörte sie plötzlich Harrys Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Rasch drehte sie sich um und sah, dass Harry lächelnd die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunterkam. Er trug eine einfach Jeans und einen dunkelgrünen Pullover, darüber den üblichen Hogwartsumhang. Sie fand, dass er an diesem Morgen unwahrscheinlich gut aussah.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry und frohe Weihnachten", lächelte Hermine.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten Mine." Antwortete er, als er vor ihr zum stehen kam und umarmte sie ganz spontan. Hermines Puls raste, wie er sie so in seinen Armen hielt, konnte sie den bekannten Duft von Seife und Minze riechen. Es war genau wie in ihrem Traum.  
  
"Komm packen wir unsere Geschenke aus", sagte Harry schließlich und ließ sie los.  
  
Sie setzen sich vor den Kamin und begannen ihrer Geschenke auszuwickeln. Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie das erste Geschenk auspackte, sie fühlte sich noch ganz fahrig von der Umarmung und ihr Pulse raste in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch ihren Körper.  
  
Von ihren Eltern bekam sie einen sehr wertvolles Buch über die Wirksamkeit von verschiedenen potenten Zaubertränke, es war ein Band, den sie sich schon lange gewünscht hat, der aber sehr selten war. Ron hatte ihr ein Parfüm geschenkt, sie öffnete die Flasche und schnüffelte daran, der Duft war viel zu blumig und nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. `Ron sollte kein Parfüm verschenken, der versteht nicht davon`, ging es ihr dabei durch den Kopf. Von Ginny bekam sie ein hübsches Halstuch, aus einem Zettel hatte sie gekritzelt: `Der Farbton passt perfekt zu deinen Augen und deinem Haar, trag es doch an Weihnachten.` Hermines Wangen röteten sich leicht, sie wusste worauf Ginny damit anspielte. Schließlich hielt sie ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand, das von Harry war. Sie hatte fast damit gerechnet, ein Buch von ihm geschenkt zu bekommen, doch hier drin musste etwas anderes sein, vorsichtig wickelte sie es aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines dunkelrotes Kästchen, das mit Samt überzogen war, sie öffnete es uns starrte staunend auf den Inhalt. Ein Halskette befand sich darin, mit einem kleinen Stein als Anhänger, der in sämtlichen Farben zu schimmern schien, er war wunderschön.  
  
"Das ist ein Glücksstein", unterbrach Harry ihr staunen. "Er verändert immer wieder seine Farbe, je nach dem welche Gefühle derjenige empfindet, der ihn trägt. Zieh sie doch mal an." Er griff nach der Halskette, trat hinter Hermine und legte sie ihr um, dann beugte er sich über ihre Schulter nach vorne, um den Stein an ihrem Hals zu betrachten. Wieder hatte Hermine das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Traum zu sein und am liebsten hätte sie jetzt in sein schwarzes Haar gegriffen. Doch sie wiederstand dem Impuls und blickte ebenfalls auf den Stein hinunter. Er hatte seine Farbe verändert und schimmerte jetzt in einem rot-goldenen Farbton.  
  
"Er ist wunderschön Harry!" Sagte sie und griff nach dem Stein, dessen Farbe nun in einen rosa-roten Farbton überwechselte. "Aber.... aber ich kann das nicht annehmen. Die Kette ist bestimmt viel zu teuer...." Stammelte Hermine verlegen.  
  
"Ach Unsinn. Sie passt hervorragend zu dir und für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer", antwortete er und küsste sanft ihre Wange.  
  
Hermine bekam rote Wangen, doch bevor Harry es bemerken konnte hatte er sich wieder seinen Geschenken zugewandt. Gerade begann er Hermines Geschenk auszupacken. Es war ein hübsches Brillenetuie aus Mahagoni Holz.  
  
"Danke Hermine!" Er blickte strahlend auf. "Das ist wirklich schön und ich kann es gut gebrauchen."  
  
"Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit", sagte Hermine und blickte wieder auf den Anhänger hinab `nichts zu deinem Geschenk`, dachte sie stumm.  
  
"Ich freue mich sehr darüber", antwortete er und umarmte sie wieder.  
  
Ein Schauer lief Hermines Rücken hinunter, wie oft hatte Harry sie jetzt schon berührt? Aber sie konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.  
  
In windes eile war der Morgen verflogen und nach dem Mittagessen gingen Harry und Hermine nach draußen, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und Hagrid zu besuchen. Nebeneinander stapften sie durch den tiefen Schnee.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Schneeballschlacht ? ", fragte Harry plötzlich und schon bückte er sich, warf einen nach Hermine und traf sie an der Schulter.  
  
"Na warte Harry Potter, das kriegst du zurück", rief Hermine und schleuderte ihm einen Schneeball gegen die Brust. Bald drauf befanden sie sich in einer wilden Schneeballschlacht. Sie lachten und trafen sich immer wieder gegenseitig. Dann traf Hermine Harry mitten ins Gesicht, seine Brille war voller Schnee und er wischte ihn sich aus den Augen.  
  
"Jetzt bist du aber fällig Hermine", sagte Harry lachend und griff nach einer riesigen Ladung Schnee. Hermine kreischte laut auf und versuchte wegzurennen, als Harry damit auf sie zukam. Harry rannte ihr hinterher und holte sie schließlich ein, doch bevor er sie mit dem Schnee einseifen konnte, rutschte er aus, hielt sich an Hermines Umhang fest und beide stürzten zu Boden. Harry lag auf dem Rücken und Hermine war auf ihm gelandet. Beide brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Das hast du jetzt davon Harry", kicherte Hermine und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen und ganz schlagartig verstummten beide. Eine knisternde Spannung schien in der Luft zu liegen, Hermine schluckte heftig, Harrys grüne Augen starrten sie immer noch unverwandt an. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hermines Atem ging schneller, am liebsten wollte sie sich einfach zu ihm hinunterbeugen und ihn küssen, warum auch nicht? Es war so einfach.  
  
"He was macht ihr zwei denn da?" Hagrids laute Stimme ließ sie beide zusammenfahren.  
  
Mit einem Satz hatten sich beide hochgerappelt und klopften sich den Schnee vom Umhang.  
  
"Wir.... wir sind ausgerutscht...." Stammelte Harry und Hermine blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
  
"Ach so... ausgerutscht!" Sagte Hagrid lachend, weder Harry, noch Herminer bemerkte das Grinsen, dass um seine Augen lag. "Wollt ihr mit mir kommen? In meiner Hütte gibt es einen warmen Tee."  
  
Harry und Hermine nickten noch immer ein wenig durcheinander folgten sie Hagrid zu seiner Hütte. Unter lautem Gebell wurden sie von Fang begrüßt, der sofort ihre Hände abschleckte.  
  
(So, ich hoffe das Kapitel ist nach eurem Geschmack. Teil II gibt es wahrscheinlich erst morgen, denn heute haben mein Mann und ich Hochzeitstag! Die Idee mit Hermines Geschenk an Harry (das Brillentuie) hab ich mal in einer FF gelesen und mir ist gerade nichts besseres eingefallen. Ich hoffe es ist niemand sauer, das ich das Geschenk sozusagen geklaut habe. Bis bald Eure Steffi) 


	9. Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil II

Kapitel 9 Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil II  
  
Bis kurz vor dem Abendessen waren sie bei Hagrid geblieben, er plauderte über Grawp, der inzwischen gelernt hatte sich besser zu benehmen und im verbotenen Wald lebte. Irgendwie war Hermine froh, dass Hagrid heute so redselig war, denn somit war sie abgelenkt und musste nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was vielleicht vorhin geschehen wäre, wenn Hagrid nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre.  
  
Als es an der Zeit war wieder ins Schloss hochzugehen, ging Hagrid gleich mit. Manchmal warf Hermine Harry einen verstohlenen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass auch er sie immer wieder kurz ansah, woraufhin sie dann rasch den Kopf wegdrehte.  
  
Das Weihnachtsessen war hervorragend. Gemeinsam mit den Lehrern saßen sie an einem großen Tisch und speisten genüsslich. Außer Harry und Hermine waren nur noch zwei Ravenclawschüler und ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff in Hogwarts geblieben.  
  
Müde und gesättigt, liefen Harry und Hermine spät am Abend zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Hermine gähnte, als sie durch das Poträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert waren.  
  
"Ich glaube ich geh schlafen Harry!", murmelte sie schließlich.  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend: "Ich auch war ein schöner Tag."  
  
"Ja, das war es." Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in seine Augen. Ihr Herz pochte und dieses seltsame Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Bauch. "Ähm...." Sollte sie jetzt etwas zu ihm sagen?. "Ich....Gute Nacht Harry", sagte sie rasch und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Gute Nacht Mine." Hörte sie ihn noch leise sagen.  
  
Im Schlafsaal angekommen ließ sie sich keuchend gegen die geschlossene Tür fallen. Oh wie sollte sie es nur schaffen, es ihm zu sagen? Zwar hatte sie immer wieder das Gefühl, dass auch er ihr etwas sagen wollte, doch sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie es anfangen sollte. Es war zum verzweifeln. "Du bist so blöd Hermine!" Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und ließ sich seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Hermine plötzlich aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Was war das gewesen? Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Aufrecht saß sie in ihrem Bett und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Da war es wieder! Ein seltsames Geräusch, es hörte sich an, als wenn eine Kette rasseln würde und es kam eindeutig aus der hinteren Ecke des Schlafsaals. Hastig griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Dann hörte sie ein leises Kichern und wieder das rasselnde Geräusch.  
  
"Hast wohl Angst hä?" Sagte eine Stimme.  
  
"Lumos", flüsterte Hermine. Ein Lichtstrahl erschien an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und Hermine leuchtete in die Ecke. Auf einem Schrank saß mit grinsendem Gesicht Peeves der Poltergeist.  
  
"Peeves! Lass den Unsinn!" Schrie Hermine ihn an.  
  
Doch der Poltergeist schüttelte sich jetzt vor Lachen und zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Angsthase! Angsthase!" Rief er mit seiner nervtötenden kichernden Stimme.  
  
"Wenn du mich nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt, rufe ich Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Mach doch, mach doch. Die Lachen dich bestimmt aus, weil du Angst vor dem ollen Peeves hast." Gackerte er weiter.  
  
Natürlich hatte Hermine normalerweise keine Angst vor Peeves. Doch jetzt mitten in der Nacht und ganz alleine im Schlafsaal kam er ihr zum ersten mal wirklich sehr unheimlich vor und eigentlich wusste sie wirklich nicht, was sie gegen ihn tun sollte. Sie wollte McGongall eigentlich nicht wirklich mit so etwas in der Nacht stören.  
  
"Raus jetzt hier!" Schrie Hermine laut und deutlich und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Peeves.  
  
"Kannst mir gar nichts anhaben! Los raus mit DIR!" Kicherte Peeves, er schwebte vom Schrank herunter griff nach einem Buch, das auf einem Tisch lag und warf es nach Hermine, schließlich bewarf er sie allem was er finden konnte.  
  
"Hör auf!" Kreischte Hermine, als sie ein Kissen am Kopf traf. "Jetzt reichts ich hol McGongall!" Damit griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Peeves lachte ihr laut hinter her.  
  
Unentschlossen stand Hermine vor der Tür. Sie überlegte was zu tun sei. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss, vielleicht konnte Harry ihr ja helfen. Sie lief die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und klopfte leise, als keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. Harry lag in seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Sie ging zu ihm und betrachtete ihn, sollte sie ihn wirklich wecken? Sie hatte Harry schon früher ohne Brille gesehen, aber noch nie war er ihr so anziehend dadurch erschienen. Von weitem hörte sie Peeves komisches Lachen.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Rief sie und rüttelte leicht an seinem Arm.  
  
"Was ist?" Nuschelte er verschlafen und wollte sich auf die anderen Seite drehen. "Lass mich schlafen Ron."  
  
"Harry! Ich bins Hermine wach doch bitte auf."  
  
Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen: "Hermine?" Fragte er mit verwundertem Tonfall. Er rieb sich die Augen und griff nach seiner Brille.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecke Harry."  
  
"Was ist los?" Harry war jetzt vollkommen wach und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Es ist nur wegen Peeves." Und Hermine erzählte ihm, was passiert war.  
  
"Diese miese Ratte! Sir Nicolas hat gestern schon gesagt, dass Peeves im Moment echt fies drauf ist. Willst du zu McGonagall gehen?"  
  
"Nein eigentlich nicht! Aber ich wusste nicht so recht was ich tun sollte...." Stammelte Hermine verlegen. Auf einmal kam es ihr albern vor, dass sie gerade noch Angst vor Peeves gehabt hatte. Sie saß hier auf Harrys Bett und überlegte, trotz des Umhangs, den sie über ihrem Nachthemd trug war es kalt und sie zitterte jetzt leicht.  
  
"Es ist kalt, du wirst dich noch erkälten", sagte Harry rückte ein wenig zu Seite und hob die Bettdecke hoch, damit sie darunter schlüpfen konnte. "Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst."  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, aber ihr war kalt, in ihren Schlafsaal konnte sie nicht zurück und McGongall wollte sie nicht wecken. Außerdem wäre sie Harry nah. Also streifte sie den Umhang von ihren Schultern und krabbelte unter die Decke.  
  
"Danke", murmelte sie verlegen, als sie sich unter die Decke gekuschelte hatte. Sie war ein wenig nervös, aber gleichzeitig war es auch so schön, so nah bei Harry zu sein.  
  
"Kein Problem Mine. Du bist jederzeit in meinem Bett willkommen." Plapperte Harry unbedacht heraus. "Ähm... ich meine...." Stammelte er plötzlich verlegen, als er merkte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
Doch Hermine prustete los vor Lachen und schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Schulter. Und auch Harry fiel jetzt in ihr Gelächter mit ein.  
  
Nachdem sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, redeten sie noch ein wenig, bevor sie beide einschliefen.  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der zwischen den Vorhängen hindurchgeschlüpft war, kitzelte Hermine in der Nase und blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie bei Harry geschlafen hätte und er sie dabei in seinen Armen hielt. Sie spürte den Druck eines Armes um ihre Taille und blickte an sich herab, da lag ein Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest. Träumte sie immer noch. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das war nicht ihr Schlafsaal. Und dann viel ihr alles wieder ein. Nein sie hatte nicht geträumt, sie lag wirklich in Harrys Bett und als sie nach hinten blickte, merkte sie, dass er an sie gekuschelte neben ihr lag, seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen. Ihr Herz ließ aufgeregte kleine Hüpfer in ihrer Brust. Sie spürte wie Harry sich bewegte, er wachte auf. Rasch tat Hermine so, als ob sie noch schlafen würde. Was würde er tun? Sie fühlte, dass er sie anstarrte, vermutlich überlegte er auch gerade wie sie in sein Bett gekommen war. Doch bisher machte er keinerlei Anstalten, sie loszulassen. Genoss er es etwa? Hermine tat so, als wenn sie aufwachen würde und streckte sie leicht, aber immer noch spürte sie den Druck seines Armes. Unschuldig gähnend drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Augen, er starrte sie an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort und Hermine konnte es mit einmal in seinen Augen lesen, er mochte sie wirklich. Seine Augen waren so voller Liebe und irgendwie hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese Liebe ihr galt. Sie sah, wie er schluckte, er schien ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, wie er es anfangen sollte, er war sich genauso unsicher wie sie.  
  
"Guten Morgen Mine", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die recht seltsam klang und ein Schauer fuhr ihr den Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Morgen Harry", antwortete Hermine und fand, dass auch ihre Stimme seltsam klang.  
  
Harrys Blick wanderte zu seinem Arm, der immer noch auf ihr lag: "Entschuldigung... ich wollte... ich wollte nicht...." Stammelte er und seine Wangen wurden rot, dann nahm er den Arm weg und rappelte sich hoch. Hastig stand er auf, als wolle er weg rennen. Auch Hermine stand auf und griff nach ihrem Umhang und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Beide wirkten aufeinmal sehr verlegen.  
  
"Ich geh mich jetzt besser anziehen. Wir sehen uns gleich!" Sagte Hermine und ging mit roten Wangen zur Tür. Doch bevor sie hinausging drehte sie sich nochmals um: "Danke, dass ich heute nacht hier bleiben durfte. Und du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen Harry. Wirklich nicht..." Sie lächelte leicht und ging.  
  
Mit rasendem Herzen betrat sie ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Es sah furchtbar hier drin aus, Peeves hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Doch Hermine regte sich nicht darüber auf, sie spürte noch immer Harrys Arm um sich und dieses wunderbare Gefühl, als sie sich angesehen hatten, ließ sie fast schweben. Seufzend schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und brachte das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung. Eigentlich sollte sie Peeves dankbar sein, sie hatte eine wundervolle Nacht erlebt.  
  
(Danke für alle Euren lieben Kommis. Es macht tausendmal mehr Spaß zu schreiben, wenn es Leute gibt, denen die Geschichte gefällt. Danke auch für Euren lieben Glückwünsche. ~knuddel~) 


	10. Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil III

Damit ihr nicht solange bis zum Wochenende warten müsst. Hier ein kleiner Leckerbissen zwischendrin. Hoffentlich ist es mir gelungen, hab nämlich ziemlich schnell getippt und es nicht noch mal durchgelesen. Aber wie immer hoffe ich dennoch auf Eure Zustimmung. Nebenher noch mal tausend dank für all eure lieben Worte, ich freue mich über jede einzelne immer und immer wieder. Ihr seid einfach super toll! Knuddel. Bis bald Eure Steffi (alias Miss Shirley-Blythe).  
  
Kapitel 10 Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil III  
  
Seitdem Hermine am Morgen in Harrys Armen aufgewacht war, spürte sie, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen beiden verändert hatte. Die Gefühle, die sie füreinander empfanden, schienen plötzlich klarer zu werden und Hermine wusste, dass sie nun wirklich mit Harry reden wollte und musste. Sie konnte nicht länger so tun, als wenn sie ihn nur als Freund betrachten würde, sie musste ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
Während des Frühstücks warfen sie sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, doch keiner von beiden machte den Anfang.  
  
`Tu es! Sprich mit ihm Hermine. Jetzt!`, rief ihr, ihre innere Stimme immer wieder aufmunternd zu. Sie schob ihren Teller beiseite und blickte auf: "Harry, ich..."  
  
"Hermine, ich....", sagte er im selben Augenblick.  
  
Beide verstummten, sie sahen sich an und lachten.  
  
"Hermine, ich denke wir sollten miteinander reden ." , sagte Harry schließlich. "Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss."  
  
"Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen Harry." Sie lächelte verlegen und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
"Wie...wie wäre es, wenn wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ungestörte reden können?" Schlug Harry, ebenfalls lächelnd, vor. Hermine nickte und beide standen auf.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Die Stimme von Professor McGongall hielt beide jedoch zurück. Nur widerwillig drehte sich Harry zu seiner Hauslehrerin um.  
  
Mit energischen Schritten kam Professor McGongall auf die beiden zu und rückte ihre Brille ein wenig zurecht.  
  
"Mr. Potter, der Schulleiter wünscht sie zu sprechen." Sagte sie in ihrem üblichen barschen Tonfall.  
  
"Jetzt?" Fragte Harry lustlos.  
  
"Ja jetzt. Es ist wichtig. Folgen sie mir."  
  
Harry seufzte hörbar, er wandte sich Hermine zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Kein Problem. Du findest mich in der Bibliothek, wenn du fertig bis." Antwortete Hermine und sah ihm seufzend nach, als er Professor McGongall aus der großen Halle folgte. Sie hatte sosehr den Wunsch verspürt, jetzt mit ihm zu reden, aber da war nichts zu machen. Ein wenig enttäuscht lief sie zur Bibliothek. Madam Pince begrüßtes sie freundlich und Hermine schnappte sich ein dickes Buch über Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene und verzog sich in eine Ecke der Bibliothek. Sie war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Sie blickte erst auf, als sie hörte wie Harry sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setzte. "Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat Hermine. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat meine Okklumetik Kenntnisse getestet. Anscheinend hat der Orden etwas über Voldemorts neueste Pläne herausgefunden und Dumbledore meint es sei äußerst wichtig, dass ich die Okklumetik jetzt beherrsche."  
  
Hermine sah, dass sich eine Falte zwischen seiner Stirn gebildet hatte, sie tauchte immer dann auf, wenn er sich über etwas sorgen machte.  
  
"Und?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. "War er mit dem Testergebnis zufrieden?"  
  
Harry nickte: "Ja, er meint dass ich meine Geistesverschließung bestens im Griff hätte. Ich hätte sie schon damals besser beherrschen sollen, dann wäre das mir Sirius nicht passiert." Stieß er in gequältem Tonfall hervor.  
  
Ganz offensichtlich hatte das Gespräch und der Test mit Dumbledore mal wieder schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie stumm. Sie wusste Worte konnten ihn nicht trösten, aber vielleicht vermochte ihre Geste ihm ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Harry blickte auf seine Hand hinab, auf der jetzt ihre ruhte. Dann drehte er seine Hand um, und ganz automatisch verschlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander, mit dem Daumen strich er zärtlich über ihren Handrücken. Hermine stockte der Atem, ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus, als sie seine Berührung spürte. Dann sah er auf und sagte leise: "Danke Mine."  
  
"Wofür?" Fragte sie ein wenig heiser.  
  
"Dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und beide blickten stumm auf ihre Hände hinab, die immer noch ineinander verschlungen waren.  
  
"Hermine ich..., die ganze Zeit schon will ich dir etwas sagen."  
  
Hermine blickte zu ihm auf und sah, dass er plötzlich ziemlich nervös wirkte.  
  
"Weißt du... ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne Hermine. Ich weiß du wir sind befreundet, aber.... aber in letzter Zeit wünsche ich mir, dass wir.... dass wir mehr als nur Freunde sein können...." Stammelte er in unsichern Ton vor sich hin.  
  
Hermines Herz ließ aufgeregte Hüpfer in ihrer Brust. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ebenso empfand. "Harry, ich... nun ich empfinde ebenso." Antwortete sie lächelnd.  
  
Harrys Augen glitzerten: "Wirklich?"  
  
Hermine nickte. Harry fasste nach ihrer anderen Hand und zog sie hoch: "Komm", flüsterte er. "Lass uns wo anders reden. Ich finde nicht, dass die Bibliothek der richtige Ort dafür ist."  
  
Da musste ihm Hermine recht geben, die Bibliothek war nicht unbedingt ein romantischer Ort und wahrscheinlich stand Madam Pince hinter irgendeinem Regal und lauschte. Nachdem Hermine, das Buch zurückgestellt hatte, verließen sie die Bibliothek. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrückt, als sie den nur schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang liefen. Dann spürte sie, wie Harry wieder ihre Hand in die seine nahm und sie glaubte zu schweben.  
  
Eigentlich wussten sie nicht so recht, wo sie hinliefen. Sie folgten der Treppe hinauf, die zum Gryffindorturm führte, doch anstatt weiter hinauf zu laufen, zog Harry sie plötzlich unter einem kleinen Durchgang hindurch in einen Nebengang und blieb stehen.  
  
"Ok..." fing er zu reden an und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Als ich vorhin sagte, dass ich dich sehr mag, da... da wollte ich damit sagen, dass.... dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Es klingt vielleicht komisch, aber...."  
  
"Nein, es klingt überhaupt nicht komisch." Unterbrach Hermine ihn. "Harry auch ich... ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht und... und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich in dich verliebt bin.... ja dass ich dich eigentlich schon immer geliebt habe. Ich... ich hab es nur nicht bemerkt."  
  
Sie sahen sich einander in die Augen und beide lächelten. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah Hermine, das über ihren Köpfen etwas hing.  
  
"Harry, sag mal bist du absichtlich genau hier stehen geblieben?" Fragte Hermine verschmitzt lächelnd.  
  
"Äh... nein warum?"  
  
"Weil über uns Misteln hängen."  
  
Harry sah nach oben und genau über ihren Köpfen hing ein großer Mistelstrauß.  
  
"Oh!" Machte Harry und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht. "Also... das war wirklich keine Absicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ehrlich."  
  
"Aber du weißt, was wir jetzt tun sollten, oder?"  
  
"Sicher...." antwortete Harry etwas nervös.  
  
"Na dann." Hauchte Hermine mit ebenfalls roten Wangen hervor.  
  
"Na dann...." Sagte Harry, er beugte sich vor und berührte zärtlich ihren Lippen. Es war nur ein sehr sanfter Kuss, aber so voller Liebe, dass Hermine glaubte der Boden unter ihr hätte sich aufgetan. Sie öffnete die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich wieder von einander trennten.  
  
"Was das ok?" Fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
Hermine lächelte: "Ja das war ok. Aber ich glaube wir sollten es gleich noch mal versuchen, wenn... wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Fügte sie noch rasch hinzu.  
  
Harry gab keine Antwort, sondern beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut, diesmal war der Kuss schon intensiver und ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, schlang Hermine die Arme um seinen Nacken. Ihre Knie fühlten sich ganz wabbelig an und Hermine glaubte nicht stehen zu können, wenn er sie jetzt losließ. Ein wenig atemlos, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, bevor sie sich erneut umarmten.  
  
"Hermine", hauchte Harry in ihr Ohr und Hermine schwebte vor Glückseligkeit. 


	11. Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil IV

Wow, dank eurer vielen reviews habe ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die magische Marke 100 zu überschreiten. Mit dieser Geschichte habe ich die bisher meisten Reviews bekommen. Dafür mal wieder ein riesen großes Dankeschön an Euch. Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich bin mir gerade noch nicht ganz im klaren darüber, welchen Schritt ich als nächstes nehmen. Muss noch ein bisschen darüber nachdenken. Ok? Also nicht böse sein. Aber jetzt lest erst mal Kapitel 11 (es ist nicht besonders aufregend geworden, aber na ja....)  
  
Kapitel 11 Weihnachten in Hogwarts Teil IV  
  
Sie waren hoch zum Gryffindorturm gelaufen , hatten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum nebeneinander auf ein rotes Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen gelassen und begannen zu reden. Es gab so vieles über das sie noch sprechen mussten oder wollten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es eigentlich angefangen hat. Aber dann als ich immer wieder diesen Traum von dir hatte...." Begann Harry und hielt ihre Hand zärtlich in der seinen.  
  
"Moment", überrascht starrte sie ihn an. "Du hattest einen Traum von mir?"  
  
Harry nickte: "Ja, es war immer wieder der gleiche Traum, ich hielt dich in meinen Armen und küsste dich." Er grinste etwas verlegen.  
  
"Das ist seltsam", in Hermines Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass zwei Menschen, den gleichen Traum hatten? Wie war so etwas möglich?  
  
"Warum was ist seltsam?"  
  
"Weißt du auch ich hatte einen Traum. Und zwar von dir.... ok zunächst wusste ich nicht, dass du es warst, aber in diesem Traum sah ich jedes Mal mehr und dann erkannte ich, dass du es warst. Du hieltest mich in den Armen und hast mich geküsst.... Ist das nicht seltsam?"  
  
Harry schwieg einen Augenblick und dachte nach: "Zugegeben es ist seltsam. Aber Hermine, spielt es denn eine so große Rolle? Durch diesen Traum bin ich mir endlich über meine Gefühle zu dir klar geworden und ich bin froh, das ich ihn hatte." Mit einem Finger strich er sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
  
"Du hast recht. Schließlich habe auch ich durch diesen Traum erkannt, was du mir bedeutest. Du weißt doch, dass ich dieses Buch über Traumdeutung gelesen habe. Darin steht, dass Träume die Schatten unserer Sehnsüchte sind. Vielleicht sehnten wir uns einfach so sehr nacheinander, dass wir den selben Traum hatten, was meinst du?"  
  
"Möglich wäre es..." Er sah ihr in die Augen und seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Wange. Hermine sah ihm an, dass er sie wieder küssen wollte. Doch er schien sich noch nicht so recht zu trauen, es einfach zu tun. Schließlich war das alles für sie beide noch so neu und ungewohnt.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an: "Küss mich doch einfach Harry", flüsterte sie und sie war selbst erstaunt über ihre Kühnheit.  
  
Harry zögerte nicht mehr länger, sondern beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach so beeinander, unterhielten sich, küssten sie und hielten einander in den Armen. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und Hermine wünschte es könnte ewig so weitergehen. Aber als ihr Magen schlagartig laut zu knurren begann, bemerkte Hermine wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und schreckte hoch, als sie sah, dass es fast Mitternacht war.  
  
"Oh Harry wir haben das Abendessen verpasst!" Rief sie aufgeregt. "Die anderen werden uns vermisst haben."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Mine. Wenn sie uns wirklich vermisst hätten, hätte doch jemand nach uns gesucht, oder nicht? Außerdem haben wir Ferien, es ist unsere Entscheidung ob wir an dem Abendessen teilnehmen oder nicht."  
  
"Aber jetzt haben wir nichts zu essen bekommen und ich hab Hunger." Jammerte Hermine lachend.  
  
"Dann lass uns doch in die Küche runtergehen." Schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Wir sollten nicht um Mitternacht in den Gängen rumschleichen. Das weißt du." Antwortete Hermine belehrend.  
  
"Also willst du lieber hungrig schlafen gehen? Oder sollen wir den Tarnumhang nehmen und runterschleichen?" Hermines Magen knurrte erneut, sie seufzte: "Also gut lass uns runtergehen."  
  
Harry zwinkerte ihr zu, dann rannte er hoch in den Schlafsaal, um den Tarnumhang zu holen.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, als sie gemeinsam mit Harry unter dem Umhang versteckt, hinunter zur Küche schlichen. Sie fand es nicht gut, die Schulregeln zu brechen, und damit einen Punkteabzug zu riskieren. Aber wie oft hatte sie schon gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen und meist war es darum gegangen, irgendwas für Harry zu tun. Also was sollte es, außerdem war es gleichzeitig auch aufregend, mit ihm heimlich hinunter zu schleichen. Hermine war über ihre Gedanken selbst erstaunt. War das vielleicht eine ganz neue Seite an ihr, ab und zu mal auch was zu riskieren?  
  
Als sie unten angekommen waren, kitzelte Harry die Birne auf dem Gemälde, sie kicherte und gab den Eingang zur Küche von Hogwarts frei. Normalerweise wimmelte es in der Küche nur so vor eifrigen Hauselfen, doch jetzt um diese Zeit war sie dunkel und wie ausgestorben. Nur am Ende der langen Küche brannte im Kamin ein schwaches Feuer. Doch auf einem der langen Tisch standen zwei Teller und daneben häuften sich ein Berg Speisen. Kaltes Hühnchen, Kartoffelsalat, Apfelkuchen, Pudding .....  
  
"Warum steht das hier?" Zischte Hermine leise.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung. Aber lass uns doch einfach essen."  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter ist doch gekommen." Quiekte plötzlich jemand neben ihnen und erschrocken fuhren Harry und Hermine zusammen. Zwei große glubbschige Augen starrten sie an.  
  
"Dobby!" Rief Harry. "Warum erschreckst du uns so?"  
  
"Entschuldigung, Dobby wollte Harry Potter und die Missy nicht erschrecken." "Hast du das Essen hier hergestellt?" Fragte Hermine jetzt.  
  
Dobby nickte eifrig: "Ja, Professor Dumbledore kam nach dem Abendessen zu mir und sagte ich solle was vom Abendessen bereit halten. Harry Potter würde bestimmt noch später zum Essen runterkommen mit der Missy." Harry und Hermine starrten sich gegenseitig an. Woher wusste Dumbledore, dass sie sich in die Küche schleichen würden.  
  
"Setzen sie sich! Setzen sie sich!" Rief Dobby eifrig. "Dobby holt nur noch schnell was zum trinken." Damit eilte der Hauself davon.  
  
"Wie kommt es das Dumbledore das weiß?" Fragte Hermine erstaunt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal scheint er wirklich alles zu wissen."  
  
Dann kam Dobby mit den Getränken zurück. Sie dachten nicht mehr länger über Dumbledore nach, sondern aßen genüsslich.  
  
Mit vollem Magen schlichen sie später wieder hoch in den Turm, und setzen sich abermals vor das Feuer. Hermine fragte sich, ob Dumbledore wohl auch wusste, was zwischen ihr und Harry vor ging und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es wirklich wusste. Müde kuschelte sie sich an Harry und schlief bald darauf ein. 


	12. Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien naht

Kapitel 12 Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien naht  
  
"Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore", quiekte Dobby und zuckte mit seinen großen Ohren, als Albus Dumbledore die Küche von Hogwarts betrat. Auch die anderen Hauselfen verbeugten sich leicht, oder nickten ihm leicht zu, bevor sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machten.  
  
"Guten Morgen Dobby. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob gestern Abend noch Besuch in die Küche gekommen ist." Er zwinkerte Dobby zu.  
  
Der Hauself nickte eifrig: "Oh ja Sir. Harry Potter und die Missy waren hier und haben gegessen. Wie sie es gesagt haben Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nickte wohlwohlend: "Sehr gut, sehr gut Dobby."  
  
"Soll ich ihnen etwas Kaffee oder Tee bringen?" Fragte Dobby und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen. Doch Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hand: "Nicht nötig Dobby. Ich frühstücke wie immer gleich in der großen Halle. Du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen." Und mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern verließ er die Küche wieder.  
  
Der Schulleiter nippte bereits an seiner zweiten Tasse Tee, als sich Minerva neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Guten Morgen Albus." Murmelte sie und er erwiderte ihren Gruß freundlich.  
  
Er griff nach einer Scheibe Toast, als sich Minerva plötzlich zu ihm herüberbeugt: "Ich glaube zwischen Mr. Potter und Miss Granger geht etwas vor Albus, sehen sie nur."  
  
Dumbledore blickte auf und beobachtete, wie Harry und Hermine sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen. Er lächelte, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich gegenseitig ansahen.  
  
"Ich weiß Minerva." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Toast zu und biss genüsslich hinein.  
  
"Was heißt, sie wissen es?" Durch ihre eckigen Brillenglässer hindurch starte McGongall ihn an.  
  
"Ach Minerva, es ist doch gar nicht so schwer zu sehen, oder? Ich beobachte die beiden schon eine ganze Weile und es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit oder?"  
  
"Ihren scharfsinnigen Augen entgeht wohl gar nichts, oder Albus?"  
  
"Meinen Augen entgeht bestimmt genug Minerva und je älter ich werde umso mehr übersehe ich. Aber ich mag zwar alt sein und manche mögen mich sogar für einen Narr halten. Aber gewisse Dinge kann selbst ich noch sehen." Er grinste sie an und McGongall erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor sie den Kopf wieder hinunter zum Gryffindortisch wandte.  
  
"Die beiden erinnern mich sehr an Lily und James." Murmelte sie leise, als sie Harry und Hermine einen Augenblick lang beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Nicht nur sie Minerva. Mich auch." Antwortete Dumbledore, bevor sie stumm weiter ihr Frühstück einnahmen.  
  
Hermine empfand die restlichen Ferientag, wie eine wunderschönen Traum. Zusammen mit Harry fühlte sie sich wie auf einer Wolke. Sie redeten viel miteinander, liefen Hand in Hand über das Schulgelände und küssten sich immer wieder. Sie beide schienen mit einmal in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein. Keine Probleme, keine Sorgen, nur Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, Freundschaft und Frieden. Wenn es nach Hermine gegangen wäre, hätte diese Zeit noch ewig so weitergehen können. Doch nur allzu bald neigten sich die Ferien ihrem Ende. Bald würden alle anderen Schüler wieder in Hogwarts sein, dann gab es wohl kaum noch einen Abend an dem sie zusammen ganz alleine mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen konnte. Dann mussten sie wieder für ihre Prüfungen lernen, Harry würde zusätzlich zum Quidditchtraining gehen auch seinen Pflichten als Schulsprechen nachkommen müssen. Sie würden nicht mehr soviel Zeit füreinander haben, wie jetzt. Dieser Gedanke stimmte Hermine irgendwie traurig und dennoch, würde sie Harry auch weiterhin bei sich haben und bestimmt würde ihnen etwas einfallen, um sich ab und zu ein paar ruhige Momente zu stehlen.  
  
Am letzten Ferientag, fiel Hermine schlagartig ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihren Aufsatz für Muggelkunde fertig zu schreiben. Es war das aller erste mal, dass ihr so etwas passiert war. Sie Hermine Granger, die immer ihre Hausaufgaben überpünktlich fertig hatte, hatte wirklich einen Aufsatz vergessen. In den letzten Tagen hatte Harry sosehr all ihre Gedanken eingenommen, dass sie den Rest tatsächlich vergessen zu schien. Mit einem Schuldgefühl setzte sie sich sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begann zu arbeiten. Sie war schon ziemlich weit gekommen, als Harry den Raum betrat. Er war für eine Weile bei Hagrid gewesen, denn auch er ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte.  
  
"Hallo Mine", er strahlte sie an und küsste sie.  
  
"Hallo Harry. Ich muss noch meine Aufsatz für Muggelkunde fertig schreiben. Ich hatte ihn total vergessen." Sie beugte sich bereits wieder eifrig über das Pergament.  
  
"Du hast einen Aufsatz vergessen?" Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf. "Hermine Granger vergisst Hausaufgaben? Das ist ja ein ganz neuer Zug an dir."  
  
Sie sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an: "Und daran bist du schuld!"  
  
Harry grinste, so als ob ihm diese Vorstellung sehr gut gefiele: "Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dich so durcheinander bringen kann, dass du sogar deine Hausaufgaben vergisst?"  
  
"Sei bloß ruhig Harry Potter." Zischte sie und starrte ihn böse an, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln.  
  
"Ha!" Rief Harry und küsste sie nochmals rasch auf die Lippen. "Ok, ok. Ich lass dich jetzt arbeiten. Das würde mir kein Mensch glauben, wenn ich es erzähle." Er lachte immer noch, als er sich auf das Sofa gegenüber fallen ließ und nach einem Buch über eine Quidditchmanschaft griff, dass er dort hatte liegen lassen.  
  
Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren und schrieb eifrig weiter. Nach einer Weile vergaß sie, dass Harry sie immer wieder anstarrte. An ihrer Unterlippe kauend schrieb sie einfach weiter. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie er später aufstand und leise hinter sie trat. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Nacken, ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Doch Harry ließ nicht so schnell von ihr ab, jetzt knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und strich mit den Händen über ihre Arme.  
  
Hermine seufzte und holte tief Luft: "Bitte Harry! Ich bin fast fertig. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du...."  
  
"Ok!" Gab er zur Antwort und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.  
  
Hermine seufzte abermals und überdachte nochmals den Satz, denn sie so eben begonnen hatte. Sie las ihn mindestens fünfmal, aber sie kam nicht weiter. Schließlich legte sie ihre Feder beiseite: "Verdammt Harry!"  
  
Er sah mit einer Unschuldsmine von seinem Buch auf und sah zu ihr: "Was ist? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Sie sah, dass er nur sehr mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte.  
  
"Oh doch das hast du." Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und starrte ihn an. "Du hast mich so durcheinander gebracht, dass ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann."  
  
"Ach wirklich?"  
  
"Ja wirklich und deshalb wirst du mich jetzt gefälligst küssen, Harry Potter." Auch sie grinste jetzt.  
  
"Sofort?"  
  
"Ja sofort"  
  
"Wie sie befehlen Madam." Und er tat wie ihm geheißen war.  
  
Ein paar aufregende Küsse später flüsterte Harry: "Was ist mit deinem Aufsatz?"  
  
"Welcher Aufsatz?" Fragte Hermine, Harry grinste und küsste sie weiter. 


	13. Rückkehr der Hogwartsschüler

Kapitel 13 Rückkehr der Hogwartsschüler  
  
Noch lange waren Harry und Hermine an ihrem letzten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und hatten sich in den Armen gehalten. Beiden war klar, dass wenn am nächsten Tag die anderen Mitschüler wieder da wären, sie nicht mehr so ungestörte im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen konnten. Sie hatten auch darüber gesprochen, wie sie es den anderen mitteilen sollten, dass sie jetzt ein Paar waren, besonders Ron.  
  
Wie würde er die Tatsache aufnehmen, dass seine zwei besten Freunde zusammen waren? Er würde wohl kaum eifersüchtig sein, denn schließlich war er ja mit Luna zusammen. Aber es veränderte die Freundschaft des Trios doch grundlegend. An diesem Abend waren sie zu keiner schlüssigen Entscheidung gekommen und sie beschlossen, erst noch ein wenig abzuwarten. Irgendwie würde sich schon etwas ergeben. Nach einem letzten intensiven Kuss war jeder von ihnen in seinem Schlafsaal verschwunden.  
  
Hermine erwachte durch Stimmen in ihrem Schlafsaal, blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und entdeckte Lavendar Brown und Pavarti Patil, die vor ihren Betten standen und aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten. Lavendar sah zu ihr herüber und wurde plötzlich still.  
  
"Oh, hallo Hermine", rief sie ihr entgegen.  
  
Hermine hatte das undeutliche Gefühl, dass die beiden über sie gesprochen hatten.  
  
"Hallo ihr seid schon da?" Hermine gähnte und rappelte sich auf.  
  
"Ja wir sind vor wenigen Minuten angekommen."  
  
Hermine nickte und wollte Richtung Bad schlurfen.  
  
"Äh... Hermine?" Pavartis Stimme hielt sie auf und Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wie... wie waren deine Weihnachtsferien?" Neugierig starrte Pavarti sie an und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie irgendetwas wissen konnte. Aber nein, woher denn auch.  
  
"Schön. Wirklich schön." Antwortete sie ihr knapp und zu ihrem eigenen Ärger bemerkte sich, dass sich ihre Wangen ein wenig röteten. Rasch verschwand sie im Badezimmer, bevor Pavarti ihre Verlegenheit bemerken konnte.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war nahezu leer. Die meisten schienen schon hinunter zum Frühstück geeilt zu sein. Nur ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler saßen auf einen Sesseln herum. Aber vorne beim Kamin stand Harry er lächelte sie an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und er küsste sie rasch auf die Lippen, bevor er wieder zur Treppe hinüber sah.  
  
"Ron wird gleich runterkommen." Flüsterte er leise und Hermine nickte verstehend. Er drückte ihre Hand und Hermines Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, als sie sah wie Ron herunter kam. Würde er gleich etwas merken? Seid Lavendar und Pavarti sie so komisch angesehen hatte, fühlte sich Hermine als wäre sie ein offenes Buch und man könnte jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht ablesen.  
  
Doch Ron, schien erst mal nichts zu bemerken. Er begrüßte Hermine freundschaftlich und murmelte nur vor sich hin, dass er einen riesigen Hunger hatte.  
  
Hermine musste daran denken, was Ginny gesagt hatte: "Die Feinfühligkeit eines Bergtrolls." Und sie kicherte innerlich vor sich hin. Ron war wirklich so was von unsensibel. Aber diesmal war sie froh darüber, sie konnten ihre Erklärungen damit noch ein wenig hinausschieben.  
  
Harry und Hermine sprachen nicht viel, als sie mit Ron hinunter in die Große Halle liefen. Ron erzählte ihnen von ihrem Besuch in Irland und sie nickten nur hie und da zustimmend oder warfen kurz etwas ein. Ron schien nicht einmal aufzufallen, wie auffallend still sie waren. Ab und zu sah Hermine zu Harry hinüber und immer wieder begegneten sich ihre Blicke, Hermine war danach einfach nach seiner Hand zu greifen, ganz gleich, was Ron darüber dachte. Aber ihr Verstand siegte über ihre Gefühle, es war nicht fair Ron einfach so zu übertölpeln.  
  
Die große Halle war gefüllt mit aufgeregt plappernden Schülern, sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und Ron stürzte sich sofort auf Toast und gebratenen Speck. Hermine blickte am Tisch entlang und entdeckte Ginny, die neben Neville saß. Sie winkte ihr aufgeregt zu und Hermine lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie wusste Ginny würde sie später ganz genau ausfragen, was denn alles passiert sei. Im Augenblick jedoch war sie ziemlich mit Neville beschäftigt, sie lauschte seinen Ausführungen aufmerksam und Hermine bemerkte, dass auch Neville ihre sehr zugeneigt war. Sie musste Ginny ebenfalls fragen, was sich zwischen Neville und ihr so entwickelte.  
  
Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass Harry sie mit seinen hellgrünen Augen anstarrte und auch ohne Worte wusste sie, was er jetzt dachte. Er bedauerte es genauso sehr wie sie, dass sie jetzt alleine waren und einfach einander in die Arme schließen konnten. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry grinste, bevor er sich Ron zuwenden musste, der ihm etwas über irgendein Quidditchspiel erzählte.  
  
Als sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren, entdeckte Ron Luna und er eilte zu ihr hinüber. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und drückte rasch Hermines Hand. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, als er plötzlich ihren Arm ergriff und sie hinter eine große Statue eines verdrießlich dreinblickenden Zauberers zog.  
  
"Was ist?" Fragte Hermine irritiert, als er sie im Schatten der Statue an die Wand drückte.  
  
"Es ist fast unerträglich, dich nicht jederzeit zu küssen, wenn ich will." Hauchte Harry, bevor seine Lippen die ihren zärtlich berührten.  
  
Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Für einen Augenblick lang vergaßen sie wo sie waren und versanken in ihrem innigen Kuss.  
  
"Harry! Hermine!" Rons Stimme riss sie urplötzlich in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie ließen sich los und traten verlegen hinter der Statue hervor. Ron stand am anderen Ende des Gangs und blickte sich suchend um, der Gang war jetzt leer, die anderen mussten schon alle unten sein. Ron entdeckte sie und kam auf sie zu. "Sagt mal was macht ihr denn?"  
  
"Äh.... wir.... also..." Stammelte Harry.  
  
"Mir ist mein Tintenfass aus der Tasche gefallen und wir haben es gesucht. Es war hinter die Statue gerollt. Zum Glück ist es nicht ausgelaufen!" Antwortete Hermine rasch.  
  
Und Harry warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.  
  
"Na gut, aber kommt doch endlich, das Essen wird ja kalt."  
  
Sie folgten Ron den Gang hinunter und Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Ron anlogen. Sie sollten baldmöglichst mit ihm reden. 


	14. Ron

Kapitel 14 Ron  
  
Nach ihrer letzten Stunde Arithmantik machte sich Hermine am Nachmittag auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um nach einem passenden Buch für ihre Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde zu suchen. Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über die technischen Entwicklungen der Muggel im Laufe des 20. Jahrhunderts schreiben. Vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft streifte sie an dem Regal entlang in dem die Bücher über Muggel standen und suchte nach einem hilfreichem Exemplar, als sie plötzlich jemanden ein Stück weiter flüstern hörte.  
  
„Aber das glaube ich nicht!"  
  
„Ich weiß auch, dass Peeves meistens lügt. Aber behauptet steif und fest, er habe sie gesehen. Ist das nicht irre?"  
  
„Aber.... ich meine Hermine und.... und Harry?" Fragte die zweite Stimme ungläubig.  
  
Hermine hätte fast das Buch fallen lassen, dass sie in den Händen hielt. Sie schluckte und trat einen Schritt näher an das Regal, um genaueres zu hören.  
  
„Wundern würde es mich irgendwie nicht. Die hängen doch ohnehin dauernd miteinander rum. Und hat nicht Hermine heute morgen im Schlaf seinen Namen gesagt?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen kicherten auf einmal, Hermine hätte schon längst erkannt, dass die Stimmen zu Pavarti und Lavendar gehörten. Also hatte sie es sich doch nicht eingebildet, als sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass die beiden am Morgen über sie gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten also tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden.  
  
Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Pavarti und Lavendar waren zwar nette Mädchen, aber auch fürchterliche Klatschtanten und wenn sie es wussten, dann würde es bald die ganze Schule wissen und damit auch Ron. Oh, sie mussten ganz schnell mit Ron reden.  
  
Mit geröteten Wangen eilte Hermine aus der Bibliothek, sie musste nach Harry suchen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie stürmte so schnell die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf, dass sie Ginny gar nicht bemerkte und fast in sie hinein gerannt wäre.  
  
„He Hermine", lachte Ginny. "Warum hast du es denn so eilig?" Lachte Ginny.  
  
„Oh hallo Ginny. Ich muss unbedingt mit Harry reden, hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
„Ich glaube er ist mit Ron zum Quidditchfeld. Ron wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen, wie er seinen Besen während der Ferien aufgepeppt hat. Fred und George haben ihm zu Weihnachten ein Tuningset geschenkt. Aber was ist los, du wirkst ja ganz aufgeregt?" Ginny sah Hermine mit besorgtem Blick an.  
  
Hermine seufzte, Ginny fragte nicht lange weiter, sondern ergriff Hermines Arm und zog sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Dort begann Hermine zu erzählen, was inzwischen alles geschehen war und sie erzählt ihr auch davon, dass sie solche Angst davor hatten es Ron zu erzählen. Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, sah sie Ginny an und merkte, dass diese breit grinste.  
  
„Hermine, es ist doch toll, dass du und Harry zusammengekommen seid. Du liebst ihn doch."  
  
„Natürlich liebe ich ihn und es ist einfach wundervoll. Aber was machen wir mit Ron."  
  
„Ihr müsst es ihm sagen und je schneller desto besser. Wenn er es von jemand anderem erfährt, ist er bestimmt sauer."  
  
„Ich weiß! Aber trotzdem graut es mir davor."  
  
Ginny lachte und legte den Arm um Hermine. „Ach was. Er wird ein wenig überrascht sein, aber das waren wir doch auch, als er letztes Jahr mit Luna zusammengekommen ist, oder nicht?" Ginny grinste.  
  
Und auch Hermine lachte jetzt. Ja, sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie ungläubig sie Ron angestarrt hatte, als er ihnen beichtete, dass er sich in Luna Lovegood verliebt hatte.  
  
„Wenn wir schon von Pärchen reden. Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Neville?", fragte Hermine grinsend.  
  
Ginnys Wangen röteten sich leicht und sie erzählte Hermine, dass Neville sie gefragt hatte, ob sie wieder mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehen würde."  
  
Eine Weile plauderten die beiden Mädchen noch über ihr Liebesleben, bis sie schließlich hinauf zum Gryffindorturm liefen.  
  
Als sie durch das Potraitloch geklettert waren, sahen sie, dass Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und auf einem Tisch vor sich ihre Hausaufgaben ausgebreitet hatten. Hermine und Ginny setzten sich zu ihnen und holten ebenfalls Pergament und Feder hervor. Ginny bemerkte, wie Harry und Hermine sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen und entschied, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass Thema zur Sprache zu bringen.  
  
„Sag mal Ron, wie war das damals, als du und Luna zusammengekommen seid. Ich meine, wie hast du es deinen Freunden gesagt." Warf Ginny plötzlich ein.  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck ihre Feder fallen, die dabei zu Boden fiel. Sie bückte sich rasch, um sie aufzuheben und auch Harry neben ihr bückte sich gleichzeitig hinunter. Unter dem Tisch trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
„Was tut sie?" Zischte Hermine leise zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung."  
  
Die beiden tauchten wieder unter dem Tisch auf und sahen, dass Rons Gesicht inzwischen puterrot geworden war. Das Thema schien ihm äußerst unangenehm zu sein.  
  
„Warum fragst du so was Blödes? Ist doch inzwischen vollkommen schnuppe." Zischte er seine Schwester an.  
  
„Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wie man seinen Freunden so etwas sagt." Antwortete Ginny unschuldig.  
  
Ron zog jetzt die Augenbrauen hoch: „Willst du uns etwa irgendwas sagen? Bist du mit irgendjemanden zusammen?" Forschend und wütend zugleich blickte er sie an.  
  
„Nein! Aber es gibt ja noch andere Paare, denen es vielleicht nicht so leicht fällt, es ihren Freunden zu gestehen."  
  
Ron stieß hörbar seinen angehaltenen Atem aus: „Mensch ich dachte schon, du sagst jetzt, dass du mit irgendeinem Spinner zusammen bist, wie mit Malfoy oder Goyle oder so einem bescheuerten. Aber das wäre ja, als wenn du mir erzählen wolltest, dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar sind." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament.  
  
Harry und Hermine saßen da, als hätte ihnen soeben jemand einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.  
  
Ginny sah sie an und sagte zu Ron: „Warum sollte es so unwahrscheinlich sein, dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar werden könnten?"  
  
„So ein Unsinn! Hör jetzt auf mit dem Quatsch und red lieber von etwas Interessantem." Antwortete Ron, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.  
  
„Ron du bist wirklich doof." Gab ihm Ginny zur Antwort.  
  
Jeder Andere hätte daraufhin vielleicht endgültig mal den Verdacht bekommen, dass genau das vor sich ging, was er sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber Ron schien keine Spur davon zu bemerken.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich immer elender. Wie sollten sie es Ron nur jemals sagen, wenn er so darüber dachte? Sie blickte zu Harry und bemerkte, dass auch er ziemlich ratlos schien. 


	15. Streit mit Ron

Kapitel 15 Streit mit Ron  
  
Die folgenden Tag zogen sich quälend lang dahin. Jeden Moment wartete Hermine darauf, dass Ron von jemanden hörte, dass Harry und sie ein Paar waren. Hermine bemerkte immer wieder, dass hinter ihr oder auch Harry getuschelt wurde. Anscheinend leisteten Pavarti und Lavendar mit ihren Gerüchten ganze Arbeit. Aber Ron schien auch weiterhin nichts von alledem mitzubekommen. Hermine fragte sich, wie man nur so blind durchs Leben laufen konnte.  
  
In ungestörten Momenten sprach sie mit Harry über Ron und beide überlegten immer zwanghafter, wie sie ihm das Ganze am besten beibringen konnten. Doch es fiel ihnen einfach nichts sinnvolles ein und dennoch konnten sie es nicht ewig hinausschieben. Beide belastete die Situation sehr. Sie täuschten ihren besten Freund und zudem konnten sie sich nur heimlich küssen oder in den Armen halten, was viel zu selten möglich war. Lange würden sie dieses Schauspiel nicht mehr durchhalten.  
  
Zwei Wochen waren inzwischen schon nach dem Gespräch mit Ron und Ginny vergangen und Harry und Hermine wussten nicht mehr weiter.  
  
„Treffen wir uns um Mitternacht unten im Gemeinschaftstraum?" Schlug Harry eines abends leise flüsternd vor. Hermine nickte, auch sie wollte Harry mal mindestens für eine halbe Stunde oder so ganz für sich alleine haben.  
  
Als sie um Mitternacht leise ihren Schlafsaal verließ und die Treppen hinunter schlich, sah sie, dass Harry bereits unten an dem fast erloschenen Kamin stand. Er sah zu ihr und lächelte breit. Hermine eilte zu ihm und kaum war sie bei ihm angekommen schlang er auch schon die Arme um sie.  
  
Sie seufzte und flüsterte: „Oh Harry was sollen wir nur tun? Ich mag nicht länger mehr Versteckspielen."  
  
Harry löste sich ein wenig von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen: „Ich auch nicht Hermine. Ich will dich in die Arme nehmen und küssen, wann immer ich es will. Ich will nicht mehr aufpassen, dass Ron nichts merkt. Hör zu", er strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Morgen werden wir es Ron einfach sagen, ok? Kein rumgedruckse, keine Heimlichtuerei. Wir sagen ihm wie es ist und fertig. Wenn er damit nicht klar kommt, kann ich auch nicht helfen. Er ist unser bester Freund, aber dich liebe ich und für nichts auf dieser Welt werde ich dich aufgeben, Hermine auch nicht für meine Freundschaft zu Ron." Sein Gesicht drückte Entschlossenheit aus und  
  
Hermine trieb es die Tränen in die Augen. Wenn dies kein Beweis für seine Liebe zu ihr war, was dann? Er war bereit seine Freundschaft zu Ron für sie aufzugeben. Für sie alleine, für nichts sonst hätte er so was je getan.  
  
„Du hast recht Harry. Wir sagen es ihm, ganz einfach und dann werden wir sehen, was passiert." Stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
Sie lächelte sich beide an. Harry legte seine Arme wieder um ihre Taille und zog sie ganz nah zu sich heran, Hermine schloss die Augen und Harry küsste sie. Wie von ganz alleine legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch sein unordentliches, schwarzes Haar. Sie spürte, wie Harry sie noch fester hielt und seine Hand fuhr an ihrem Rücken auf und ab, wohlige kleine Schauer prickelten auf ihrer Haut. Nach atemringend trennten sich ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick voneinander.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry," flüsterte Hermine an sein Ohr .  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und engumschlungen hielten sie einander fest. Fast wie Ertrinkende, sie sich aneinander klammerten und nicht fähig waren sich loszulassen.  
  
„Was geht denn hier vor!" Die Stimme von Ron, ließ sie beide schlagartig auseinander fahren. Mit panischen Blicken drehten sie sich um und entdeckten Ron, der im Schlafanzug auf der Treppe stand.  
  
„Ron, ich.... wir...." Stammelte Hermine mit roten Wangen.  
  
„Ron wir müssen dir etwas sagen", nuschelte Harry verlegen.  
  
„Ach!" In Rons Augen funkelte eindeutig Zorn. „Ihr müsst mir also was sagen, ja. Ich glaube das ist nicht mehr notwendig, ich habe alles gesehen, was ich wissen muss. Wie lange hattet ihr denn vor, es mir zu verheimlichen? Wolltet den dummen Ron wohl ein bisschen an der Nase herumführen. Hä?" Seine Wagen warn rot vor Wut.  
  
„Nein, so war es nicht. Wir...." Hermine wollte ihm erklären, wie es wirklich gewesen war.  
  
Doch Ron ließ sie nicht aussprechen: „Spar dir deine Erklärungen Hermine!" Schnauzte er sie böse an.  
  
„He Ron, jetzt hör doch mal zu." Begann Harry erklärend. „Wir wollten nicht...."  
  
„Von dir will ich auch nichts hören!" Schrie Ron und wandte sich jetzt Harry zu. „Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich da geirrt. Hätte nie gedacht, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast, Harry." Abrupt dreht er sich um und lief wieder die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Ron!" Sagte Harry nochmals, doch Ron war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Mit betretenen Mienen standen Harry und Hermine da.  
  
„Oh man, genau dass war es, was wir die ganze Zeit vermeiden wollten", sagte Hermine und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
  
Harry griff nach ihrem Arm und beide ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
„Das wollte keiner von uns. Vielleicht beruhigt er sich ja wieder und morgen sieht dann schon alles ganz anders aus." Sagte Harry in dem Versuch sie zu trösten und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
Hermine weinte und klammerte sich an Harry. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas sehr wichtiges sei ganz plötzlich für immer zerbrochen.  
  
Aber vielleicht würde Ron sich ja wirklich beruhigen, wenn er eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte.  
  
Doch bereits am nächsten Morgen mussten Harry und Hermine erkennen, dass Ron sich nicht so schnell beruhigen wollte. Während des Frühstücks setzte er sich an das andere Ende des Gryffindortisch zu Dean und Seamus und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Auch für den Rest des Tages sprach er kein einziges Wort mit ihnen. Harry versuchte ihn einmal anzusprechen, doch Ron fauchte ihn so bitterböse an, dass er ihn Ruhe lassen solle, dass Harry keinen weiteren Versuch mehr machte.  
  
Beim Abendessen setzte sich Ginny zu Hermine und Harry. „Sagt mal was ist denn passiert? Habt ihr euch mit Ron gestritten? Ich hab ihn schon danach gefragt, aber er sagt bloß ich soll nicht mehr eure Namen erwähnen."  
  
„Oh Ginny. Ron hat uns gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt, wie wir uns geküsst haben und ist total ausgerastete. Wir haben kurz vorher noch beschlossen es ihm am nächsten Tag zu sagen und dann...." Hermines Stimme wurde von einem Schluchzer unterbrochen.  
  
Harry griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„Äh.... genauso eine Reaktion habe ich befürchtet. Das ist echt dumm gelaufen." Sagte Ginny betroffen.  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Schluchzte Hermine erneut.  
  
„Kopf hoch! Ich weiß Ron kann furchtbar stur sein. Aber wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, ok? Lasst ihn sich mal ein bisschen abreagieren und dann werde ich nochmals mit ihm reden. Er soll sich nicht so anstellen. Wird Zeit, dass mein Brüderchen mal erwachsen wird. Das ist doch nur verletzte Eitelkeit, sonst nichts." Ginny lächelte den beiden aufmunternd entgegen.  
  
Hermine hoffte nur, dass Ginny recht hatte. Am Abend zuvor hatten Harry und sie zwar gesagt, dass ihre Liebe füreinander wichtiger sei, als Rons Empfindlichkeit, aber dennoch. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass ihre Freundschaft zu Ron so enden könnte. 


	16. Ginny vermittelt

Kapitel 16 Ginny vermittelt  
  
Wie Ginny ihnen geraten hatte, ließen sie Ron in den nächsten Tagen ersteinmal in Ruhe. Er sprach kein Wort mit ihnen und hielt sich von ihnen fern. Kurz gesagt, er behandelte Harry und Hermine so, als seien sie Luft. Hermine machte die ganze Situation schwer zu schaffen. Manchmal fühlte sie sich regelrecht schuldig, dass Harry durch sie seinen besten Freund verloren haben zu schien. Aber Harry versicherte ihr mehrere male, dass es keinen Grund für sie gebe, sich irgendwie schuldig zu fühlen.  
  
Eines Abends setzte sich Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum neben sie und erzählte, dass sie beschlossen hatte noch heute mit Ron zu reden.  
  
„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit diesem Sturkopf mal ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Ich hab vorhin mit Luna gesprochen und sie sagte mir, dass sie das Gefühl habe, dass auch Ron sehr leide, nur dass er nicht von sich aus nachgeben konnte, weil er einfach zu Dickköpfig ist."  
  
Wieder schimmerten in Hermines Augen die Tränen und auch Harry sah ziemlich betroffen aus.  
  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen wir kriegen dass schon wieder hin. Ok?" Aufmunternd lächelte Ginny ihnen zu. "Wünscht mir Glück", sagte sie, drückte rasch Hermines Hand und ging hinüber zu Ron, der alleine vor dem Kamin saß und seine Hausaufgaben machte.  
  
Von ihrem Platz aus, beobachteten Harry und Hermine, wie Ginny mit Ron sprach. Zunächst verzog sich sein Gesicht ärgerlich, offensichtlich teilte er Ginny mit, dass er über das Thema nicht sprechen wolle. Doch Ginny war nicht so leicht unterzukriegen, sie sprach weiter auf ihn ein und nach einer ganzen Weile entspannte sich langsam sein Blick. Hermine spürte, wie Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen aufkeimte. Vielleicht konnte Ginny es ja wirklich schaffen Ron wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
Noch eine ganze Weile redete Ginny ununterbrochen mit ihrem Bruder, dann stand sie auf und kam zu Hermine und Harry herüber.  
  
„Und?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll, als Ginny sich hingesetzt hatte.  
  
„Ron hat mir erklärt, was ihn an der ganzen Geschichte stört." Begann Ginny langsam.  
  
„Was?" Fragten Hermine und Harry wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Er findet es nur so blöd, dass ihr es ihm einfach nicht gesagt habt. Er kann nicht verstehen, warum ihr es ihm verheimlicht habt. Darum ist er so sauer geworden. Er hat nichts dagegen, dass ihr zwei zusammen seid. Aber ihr hättet es ihm sagen sollen." Erklärte Ginny.  
  
Mit betretenen Gesichtern blickten Harry und Hermine auf ihre Füße.  
  
„Wir hatten einfach Angst es ihm zu sagen, weil wir nicht wussten, wie er darauf reagieren würde." Sagte Harry leise.  
  
„Ja und genau dass hat uns dieses ganzes Chaos beschert. Wenn ihr Freunde seid, dann müsst ihr offen und ehrlich miteinander reden. Vertraut dem anderen. Ok?"  
  
Die beiden nickten schuldbewusst, sie hatten kein Vertrauen in Ron gehabt und darum war alles so gekommen. Hermine sah, dass Ginny grinste: „Und jetzt solltet ihr einfach zu ihm rübergehen und mit ihm reden."  
  
„Aber...aber ist er nicht mehr böse auf uns?" Stammelte Hermine.  
  
„Nein, nicht sehr zumindest. Er vermisst euch ebenso, wie ihr ihn vermisst. Nur lässt es sein Dickkopf nicht zu, dass er zuerst auf euch zukommt."  
  
„Hat er gesagt, dass wir kommen sollen?" Fragte Harry und blickte zu Ron hinüber, der sich wieder über seine Arbeit gebeugt hatte.  
  
„Nicht direkt, aber vertraut mir. Ich kenne den Weasley Dickschädel. Wenn ihr jetzt zu ihm geht, dann ist bald alles vergessen und vergeben." Ginny wirkte sehr zuversichtlich und Hermine wusste, dass sie recht hatte.  
  
Hermine griff nach Harrys Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie zu Ron hinüber.  
  
„Dürfen... dürfen wir uns zu dir setzten?" Fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als sie bei ihm angelangt waren.  
  
Ron blickte kurz auf, brummelte ein wenig vor sich hin und zuckte dann resignierend mit den Schultern, bevor er wieder auf sein Blatt Pergament sah, auf dem nur wenige Worte standen. Hermine wusste, dass sie jetzt gute Chancen hatten, das Eis zum schmelzen zu bringen. Er hatte zwar nicht deutlich zugestimmt, aber er hatte auch nicht nein gesagt, oder sie angemotzt. Das war eben Rons Art. Sie setzten sich und warfen sich beide kurz vielsagende Blicke zu. Auch Harry wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war alles ins Lot zu bringen.  
  
Hermine überlegt rasch, wie sie das Gespräch in Gang bringen konnte. Sie blickte auf Rons Arbeit und sah, dass er seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei begonnen hatte und offensichtlich kam er nur recht mühsam voran.  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer 1897 den Vertrag mit den Riesen abgeschlossen hat, war das Balthasar Boll oder Ludovic Stephan?" Murmelte Ron, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
„Das war Balthasar Boll und der Vertrag wurde am 10.Juli 1897 in Cornwell unterschrieben." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
Hastig kritzelte Ron die Daten auf sein Pergament.  
  
„Und wann wurde der Vertrag gebrochen? 1899?" Fragte er weiter.  
  
„Nein, es war 1900. Danach sind erneut die Kriege mit den Kriegen ausgebrochen."  
  
„Danke!" Murmelte Ron und kritzelte weiter. „Deine Hilfe hat mir gefehlt."  
  
Hermine lächelte, langsam begann das Eis zu schmelzen.  
  
„Hast du schon gehört, dass beim nächsten Spiel gegen Slytherin mal wieder Snape den Schiedsrichter machen wird. Madam Hooch ist letzte Woche beim Flugunterricht verletzt worden." Mischte sich jetzt Harry in das Gespräch ein.  
  
„Snape?!" Erbost sah Ron von seiner Arbeit auf. „Das kann ja kein faires Spiel werden. Wir sollten das verhindern. Es muss doch jemand anderen geben, der den Schiedsrichter machen kann."  
  
Ehe sie es sich versahen, sprachen Harry und Ron intensiv über das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel. Der Aufsatz war vergessen und ebenso, der Streit, denn sie noch vorher gehabt hatten. Es war, als hätte es nie eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben.  
  
„Ron!" Rief Hermine ermahnend dazwischen. „Willst du nicht deine Hausaufgaben fertig machen?"  
  
„Willst du sie nicht für mich machen?" Fragte Ron keck zurück.  
  
„Also Ron!" Rief Hermine erbost.  
  
Ron sah kurz zu Hermine, dann zu Harry und plötzlich fingen alle drei zu lachen an. Alles war plötzlich wie immer. Ihre Freundschaft war trotz allem immer noch die selbe.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ausgelacht hatten, herrschte einen Moment lang schweigen.  
  
„Ron..." begann Hermine plötzlich zaghaft. „Du musst wissen, dass wir nie vorhatten, dich irgendwie zu verletzten. Wir wollten auch keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben."  
  
„Das wollten wir wirklich nicht." Sagte jetzt auch Harry. „Wir hatten nur Angst..... nunja Angst davor, wie du regieren würdest. Wenn wir dir sagen.... dass wir ein Paar sind."  
  
Ron antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien darüber nachzudenken: „Ich war ziemlich verletzt, weil ihr mich nicht ins vertrauen gezogen habt."  
  
„Es tut uns wirklich leid Ron...." Hermine wollte ihm alles erklären ihm verständlich machen warum sie es ihm nicht sofort alles gesagt hatten.  
  
Doch Ron unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auch ziemlich dumm verhalten habe. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch nicht viel besser regiert, wenn ihr es mir gleich gesagt hättet. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft dadurch kaputt gehen könnte. Ihr seid jetzt zusammen und der gute alte Ron ist da vielleicht im Weg oder so."  
  
„So ein Unsinn. Du wirst nie im Weg sein. Du bist immer noch unser Freund." Antwortete Harry.  
  
„Ok, ok. Belassen wir es dabei, dass wir alle ganz schön blöd waren?" Fragte Ron vorsichtig.  
  
Harry und Hermine nickten.  
  
„Sind wir also wieder Freunde?" Fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Waren wir das nicht schon immer?" Grinste Ron sie an und alle drei strahlten.  
  
Noch lange saßen sie an diesem Abend beisammen und sprachen offen und ehrlich über die Geschehnisse in den letzten Wochen. Schließlich merkten sie, wie spät es schon war und beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Hermine gab Harry einen Gute Nacht Kuss und Ron stand grinsend daneben.  
  
„Wisst ihr was? Ihr zwei seid eigentlich ein ganz niedliches Paar." Sagte er plötzlich grinsend.  
  
„Das finde ich auch." Sagte Harry und küsste Hermine gleich nochmals.  
  
„Ach ihr zwei seid unmöglich." Lachte Hermine, als sie sich aus Harrys Armen löste. Dann tat sie etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Sie küsste Ron rasch auf die Wange. „Gute Nachr ihr zwei." Und schon war sie auf der Treppe verschwunden. 


	17. Valentinstag

Kapitel 17 Valentinstag  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder mit Ron ausgesöhnt hatten, war vieles für Harry und Hermine einfacher. Jetzt konnten sie endlich offiziell als Paar auftreten. Es spielte keine Rolle für sie, was der Rest der Schule darüber dachte. Zwar wurde am Anfang eine Menge getuschelte, aber schon bald, war es normal, dass Harry und Hermine Händchen hielten, oder sie jemand mal beim Küssen sah. Hermine war sehr froh über diese Entwicklung. Sie liebte Harry und das konnten ruhig alle wissen.  
  
Ron neckte sie manchmal und sagte solche Sachen wie: „He, könnt ihr endlich mal mit der Knutscherei aufhören!"oder „Klebt doch nicht dauernd aneinander!"  
  
Aber weder Hermine noch Harry ließen sich durch seine Einwürfe stören. Stattdessen gingen sie dazu über, Ron ebenfalls aufzuziehen, wenn er mit Luna zusammen war.  
  
Alles schien plötzlich irgendwie locker und leicht zu sein. Nicht einmal die bevorstehende Abschlussprüfung, am Ende des Schuljahrs konnte sie aus der Ruhe bringen. Zwar lernte Hermine auch weiterhin eifrig, aber immer wieder ließ sie sich hinreißen und widmete Harry einige Minuten und verstand, dass es noch wichtigeres im Leben gab, als Schulbücher und Abschlussnoten.  
  
Der Valentinstag fiel in diesem Jahr auf einen Samstag und war auch gleichzeitig ein Hogsmead Wochenende. Hermine hatte bereits vor Wochen ihr Geschenk für Harry besorgt, die Nachbildung eines goldenen Schnatzes, den man als Briefbeschwerer benutzen konnte. Als sie ihn im Schaufenster entdeckte hatte, wusste sie gleich, dass er Harry gefallen würde. Es würde ihr erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag werden und Hermine plante Harry an einen ruhigen Ort zu führen und ganz allein mit ihm zu sein.  
  
Am Morgen des Valentinstages zog Harry auf dem Weg zum Frühstück um eine Ecke. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und reichte ihr eine rosafarbene Karte.  
  
„Wollen sie mein Valentinsschatz sein Miss Granger?"Er sah ihr in die Augen und Hermine lächelte.  
  
„Sehr gerne Mrs. Potter." Er legte jetzt den zweiten Arm ebenfalls um sie und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine seufzte und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie hinunter in die große Halle.  
  
Gegen Mittag machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Hermine und Harry liefen gemeinsam mit Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville in das Dorf hinunter. Hermine viel sofort auf, dass Neville Ginnys Hand hielt und sie mit geröteten Wangen neben ihm her lief. Hermine schmunzelte, heute am Valentinstag waren sich die beiden offensichtlich endlich nähergekommen. Zunächst schlenderten sie zu sechst durch das Dor und während die Jungs kurz bei Zonkos vorbeischauten, schlenderten die Mädchen an den Schaufensterauslagen eines Ladens vorbei, der die neueste Mode an Festumhängen führte.  
  
„Sagt mal seid ihr eigentlich noch Jungfrauen!"Fragte Luna plötzlich ohne Umschweife.  
  
Hermine hustete und hätte sich fast an ihrem Caramelbonbon verschluckt, dass sie sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Ginny klopfte ihr hilfreich auf den Rücken. Nachdem Hermine wieder Luft bekam, sah sie Luna mit großen Augen an: „Wie bitte?" Auch Ginny starrte Luna mit einem seltsamen Blick aus Fassungslosigkeit und Neugier an.  
  
„Na ich meine, habt ihr schon mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen?"Luna stellte diese Frage so, als redeten sie über das Wetter.  
  
„Also... wie.... wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"Stammelte Hermine.  
  
„Weil ich doch mit Ron zusammen bin und ich frage mich, ob wir einen Schritt weitergehen sollten."  
  
„Halt! Stop!"Rief Ginny plötzlich und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich will keine Details aus dem Liebesleben meines Bruders hören. Das kann und will ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
  
„Aber irgendjemanden muss ich doch fragen. Also hat eine von euch schon Erfahrungen? Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Wenn nicht frage ich halt meinen Dad. Aber lieber hätte ich mit einem anderen Mädchen darüber gesprochen."Sagte Luna und wartete auf eine Antwort von Hermine oder Ginny.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich etwas verlegen: „Also tut mir leid Luna. Ich... ich kann dir da nicht weiterhelfen."  
  
Luna zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern: „Und was ist mir dir Ginny?"  
  
Ginny bekam plötzlich rote Ohren: „Äh...na ja...."Stotterte sie.  
  
„Hast du etwa?"Hermine starrte sie an.  
  
„Naja nur... nur einmal.... Letztes Jahr, als ich mit Dean zusammen war."  
  
Hermine starrte sie immer noch, als sie merkte was sie tat, sah sie rasch in eine andere Richtung. Irgendwie hätte sie nie gedacht, dass Ginny schon Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung gesammelt hatte.  
  
„Und wie war es?"Fragte Luna neugierig weiter.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht besonders. Hinterher hab ich es sogar bedauert ihm nachgegeben zu haben. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du dir wirklich sicher sein solltest. Tu es nur, wenn du es wirklich willst und nicht, weil nur er es will."  
  
Luna schwieg und schien darüber nachzudenken: „Ok! Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es will."  
  
„Hat Ron dich danach gefragt?"Fragte Hermine.  
  
„Ron? Nein, nein, bei so was muss ich wohl die Initiative ergreifen. Ron ist da ziemlich zurückhaltend."Antwortete Luna ehrlich.  
  
Ginny und Hermine lachten.  
  
„Eine Bitte habe ich an Euch!"Sagte Ginny plötzlich und wurde recht ernst. „Bitte erzählt Ron nicht, dass ich mit Dean.... na ja ihr wisst schon. Ich glaube er würde ausrasten, wenn er es wüsste."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Ginny. Wir verraten ihm bestimmt nichts."Hermine hackte sich bei Ginny ein, Luna nickte zustimmend und hackte sich ebenfalls ein. Munter lachend liefen sie weiter.  
  
Kurz darauf trafen sie wieder auf die Jungs und gemeinsam tranken sie schließlich in den Drei Besen ein Butterbier. Danach trennten sich die Pärchen, um den Rest des Valentinstages ein wenig ungestört zu verbringen. Hermine schlenderte mit Harry aus dem Dorf und fanden schließlich zwischen einer kleinen Baumgruppe aus Birken, einen ungestörten Platz. Hermine lehnte sich gegen einen der weißen schlanken Baumstämme und starrte hinauf in den strahlendblauen Himmel.  
  
„Woran denkst du?"Fragte Harry und war plötzlich stand er ganz nah bei ihr, einen Arm lässig auf den Baumstamm stützend.  
  
„Ich habe gerade gedacht, wie wunderschön es hier ist. Hier mit dir zu sein und die Ruhe und Stille zu genießen."Seufzte Hermine.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist Mine?"Flüsterte Harry, er beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals. Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ Hermine erschauern. Sie dachte wieder an den Traum, denn sie immer gehabt hatte und indem Harry ihren Nacken küsste. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie ihm durch das Haar und seufzte. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte, dann küsste er ihre Lippen, während seine Arme unter ihren Umhang glitten und an ihrem Rücken entlang fuhren. Erneut erschauerte Hermine, wie gut doch seine Berührungen taten sie wollte mehr davon, noch viel mehr....  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Luna. War sie wirklich schon bereit zu so einem wichtigen Schritt? Und obwohl sie Harrys Berührungen liebte, befiel sie plötzlich eine gewisse Unsicherheit und ein bisschen Angst.  
  
„Harry?"Sie musste mit ihm darüber reden.  
  
Er sah sie mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Harry ich... ich muss dich etwas fragen."Dann erzählte sie ihm von Lunas Frage und ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit, als sie geendet hatte, wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.  
  
Harry berührte zärtlich ihre Wange und lächelte: „Hermine wir werden nur in dem Augenblick weitergehen, wenn du es willst. Ich werde dich nicht zu irgendetwas drängen. Wir werden nichts überstürzen. Auch für mich ist dieses Gebiet Neuland und ich möchte nichts falsch machen."  
  
Hermine lächelte und berührte nun ebenfalls seine Wange, er war genauso unsicher wie sie selbst. Er hätte die gleichen Ängste wie sie: „Du kannst nichts falsch machen Harry. Lass uns immer darüber reden, wenn uns irgendetwas verunsichert. Lass uns einfach einander vertrauen. In Ordnung?"  
  
Harry nickte und dann küssten sie sich wieder.  
  
~ So, ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel nicht vollkommener Stuss geworden ist. Irgendwie bin ich mir gerade nicht so sicher, ob ich dieses Thema hätte überhaupt anschneiden sollen. Also bitte sagt mir eure Meinung dazu....~ 


	18. Frühling

Kapitel 18 Frühling  
  
Der Frühling kam mit seinen süßen Düften und Vogelgezwitscher ins Land, die Blätter an den Bäumen begannen zu sprießen und das Gras wurde saftig grün. Auch in Hermine schienen sich Frühlingsgefühle auszubreiten, die summend wie die Bienen auf der Wiese, durch ihren Bauch schwirrten. Seitdem Gespräch mit Luna ertappte sich Hermine immer und immer wieder dabei, wie sie über die Möglichkeit nachdachte einen weiteren Schritt in ihrer Beziehung mit Harry zu tun. Wenn er sie in den Armen hielt und sie küsste, spürte sie, dass sie sich nach ihm sehnte, dass sie ihn noch näher bei sich haben wollte. Aber war es vernünftig, diesen Sehnsüchten einfach so nachzugeben? War es der richtig Weg? Außerdem wenn ja, wo sollten sie und Harry einen ungestörten Platz finden? Keinesfalls wollte sie von irgendjemanden dabei erwischt werden.  
  
Hermine war hin und hergerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen und Wünschen und ihrem Verstand, der sie zu einer vernünftigen Planung des ganzen aufrief.  
  
Wie Harry ihr versprochen hatte, machte er keinerlei anstalten, sie zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Natürlich spürte sie, dass auch er es wollte. Sie merkte es an seinen Küssen, an seinen Berührungen und sie sah es in seinen Augen. Doch niemals machte er auch nur eine einzige Andeutung. Wenn Hermine ihn mit Worten oder einer Geste bremste, stoppte er sich ohne zu murren. Nur einmal war er, nachdem sie sich ziemlich intensiv geküsst und berührt hatten, regelrecht aufgesprungen und nach ein paar kurzen Worten davon geeilt. Als er eine halbe Stunde später wiederkam, bemerkte Hermine, dass sein Haar noch etwas nass war und Harry hatte ihr gestanden, dass er kalt duschen war. Irgendwie hatte Hermine darüber schmunzeln müssen und irgendwie tat Harry ihr auch leid. Spannte sie ihn vielleicht unnötig auf die Folter? Aber nein, sagte ihr Verstand, denke nicht darüber nach, es nur für ihn zu tun, du musst dir sicher sein. Hermine wusste, dass sie recht hatte, auch Harry würde nicht wollen, dass sie es nur für ihn tat, oder nicht? Ob sich inzwischen bei Ron und Luna etwas getan hatte? Sie wagte es nicht Luna danach zu fragen.  
  
An einem späten Samstagnachmittag schlenderten Harry und Hermine gemeinsam Hand in Hand um den See. Der Riesenkrake planschte mit seinen Fangarmen im Wasser herum und die beiden beobachteten ihn ein Weilchen dabei.  
  
„Wenn es nicht noch zu kalt wäre, dann würde ich jetzt gerne schwimmen gehen."Sagte Hermine plötzlich, als sie die Krake beobachtete.  
  
„Warum gehen wir denn nicht schwimmen?"Fragte Harry plötzlich.  
  
„Bist du verrückt, das Wasser hat höchstens 5 Grad oder so. Willst du krank werden?"Fragte Hermine entrüstet und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Ich hab doch nicht gesagt, dass wir im See schwimmen sollen. Ich dachte vielmehr an den Pool im Schulsprecherbadezimmer."  
  
„Einen Pool? Das Badezimmer des Schulsprechers hat einen Pool?"  
  
„Ja natürlich, er ist nicht riesig, aber er reicht, um ein paar Schwimmzüge zu machen. Na wie wäre es Hermine?"Er zwinkerte ihr keck zu.  
  
„Aber ich darf doch gar nicht in das Badezimmer und überhaupt wenn uns jemand erwischt?"  
  
„Wer soll uns den erwischen? Ich bin doch der einzige der derzeit dort reindarf. Die Schulsprecherin hat ja ihr eigenes Bad. Nur ich kenne das Passwort von diesem Jahr. Und wenn du Angst hast, dass uns jemand auf dem Weg dorthin erwischt, dann nehme ich den Tarnumhang für dich mit. Also was ist?"  
  
Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Sie wusste, dass es für sie verboten war, sich in diesem Badezimmer aufzuhalten, aber irgendwie hatte es auch seinen Reiz, alleine mit Harry schwimmen zu gehen. Und wenn sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang versteckte, dann konnte doch nichts passieren, oder?  
  
„Also gut!"Antwortete sie rasch, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte. Harry grinste und ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
Zunächst gingen sie hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, um ihre Badesachen zu holen. In ihrem Schlafsaal zog Hermine rasch ihren Badeanzug an und dann wieder ihre Kleidung darüber. Ihr Herz bebte vor Aufregung, sowohl weil sie dabei war etwas verbotenes zu tun, als auch bei der Vorstellung mal wieder vollkommen allein mit Harry zu sein. Sie trafen sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Ron, dem sie sagten, sie wollen noch ein wenig am See spazieren gehen, kletterten sie gemeinsam durch das Poträtloch.  
  
Hermine folgt Harry den Gang entlang, unterwegs begegneten ihnen nur ein paar Schüler und Hermine kam plötzlich, der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht wirklich irgendjemand dabei beobachten könnte.  
  
„Ich glaube ich nehme lieber den Umhang!"Zischelte sie Harry zu.  
  
Harry nickte und zog sie hinter eine Statue, er holte den Tarnumhang hervor und Hermine legte sich ihn um und war damit für keinen mehr sichtbar. Dann folgte sie ihm weiter, bis sie kurz vor dem Badezimmer angelangten.  
  
„Oh hallo Harry!"Hörten sie plötzlich Professor Dumbledores Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und grüßte den Schulleiter freundlich.  
  
„Willst du noch ein Bad nehmen?"Fragte Dumbledore und sah in Hermines Richtung. Hermine schluckte schwer unter dem Tarnumhang. Nach all den Jahren waren sie sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore durch Tarnumhänge sehen konnte.  
  
„Ja Sir!"Antwortete Harry und lächelte.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine hinüber. „Na, dann viel Spaß. Bis später Harry."Er zwinkerte über seine Brillenglässer hinweg und Hermine hatte das eigentümliche Gefühl, dass er ihr zugezwinkert hatte.  
  
„Badeschaum."Sagte Harry und die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich.  
  
„Meinst du er hat mich gesehen?"Fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich im Bad den Umhang von den Schultern gezogen hatte.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht, aber selbst wenn ja, dann hat er nichts gesagt, oder?"Er grinste und küsste sie auf die Lippen.  
  
„Das ist also das Badezimmer des Schulsprechers? Wow?"Hermine sah sich in dem riesigen Raum um. Die Wasserhähne waren golden und die Wanne, besser gesagt der Pool, hatte Maße von ca. 2,5 x 2 m. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren ebenfalls goldfarben und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von Nixen und Elfen, die alle im Wasser planschten.  
  
„Nicht schlecht, oder?"Fragte Harry.  
  
„Das kann man wohl sagen."  
  
Er ging hinüber zum Pool und drehte an einem der vielen Wasserhähne. Warmes klares Wasser sprudelte daraus hervor und in wenigen Minuten war der Pool gefüllt.  
  
„Also sollen wir schwimmen?"Fragte Harry.  
  
Hermine nickte und beide begannen ihre Kleider abzulegen. Wie Hermine hatte auch Harry seine Badehose bereits darunter angezogen. Hermine bemerkte, wie er sie anstarrte und wurde ganz verlegen. Auch Harry war nun etwas verlegen, er legte rasch seine Brille beiseite und gemeinsam sprangen sie ins Wasser. Lachend und prustend schwammen und planschten sie in dem warmen Nass. Es war einfach herrlich.  
  
„Ich wünschte wir hätten auch so ein Badezimmer."Lachte Hermine.  
  
„Das sind nun mal die Vorteile eines Schulsprechers. Aber du darfst es gerne jederzeit benutzen Mine."Er war jetzt neben ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich und Hermine bebte. Hier war Harry ganz nah bei ihr und er trug nichts weiter, als eine Badehose. Es war so schön, seine Haut auf der ihren zu spüren. Sie schluckte und fuhr mutig mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, als sie ihn berührte. Begierig küssten sie sich weiter und Hermine glaubte ihre Sinne würden schwinden, als er ihren Nacken küsste und seine Hände plötzlich überall waren.  
  
„Fast wie eine Krake!"Dachte sie plötzlich schmunzelnd. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte, nein es sollte immer so weitergehen. Sie spürte, dass auch Harry ziemlich erregt war.  
  
„Hermine!"hauchte er plötzlich an ihr Ohr, seine Stimme war seltsam rau. Hermine schluckte heftig, ich will dich Harry, sagte eine Stimme in ihr. Ich will dich hier und jetzt. Ich will dich wirklich. Einfach handeln nicht lange überlegen. Was sollte jetzt daran falsch sein?  
  
„Harry,...."auch ihre Stimme klang seltsam heiser. „Harry ... ich will..." Stammelte sie hervor.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen und beide wussten, was der andere meinte.  
  
„Bist... bist du dir... sicher?"Frage er nervös.  
  
Hermine nickte. Sie sahen sich noch einen Augenblick lang, an, dann küssten sie sich wieder. Oh das ist die richtige Entscheidung! Dachte Hermine, als sie Harrys Hände auf ihrem Körper spürte. All ihre Zweifel und Ängste waren plötzlich wie weggewischt. Harry spielte an dem Träger ihres Badeanzugs und sie spürte, wie er ihn langsam über ihre Schulter zog.  
  
„Häh!"Rief plötzliche eine schrille Stimme. „Was macht ihr denn da? Die darf doch gar nicht hier drin sein." Erschrocken wichen Harry und Hermine auseinander, sofort schob Hermine hastig ihren Träger wieder nach oben.  
  
„Myrthe!"Stöhnte Harry und tastete nach der Brille am Beckenrand.  
  
Über ihren Köpfen schwebte die maulende Myrthe.  
  
„Was machst du denn im Badezimmer des Schulsprechers?"Rief Harry ihr zornig entgegen. „Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein. Es ist auch für Geister verboten andere beim baden zu beobachten."  
  
„Oh ich würde das nicht baden nennen, was ihr zwei da gerade gemacht habt." Kreischte Myrthe.  
  
„Myrthe bitte, schrei doch nicht so laut."Versuchte Hermine sie zu beschwichtigen.  
  
Myrthe verschränkte mit blitzenden Augen die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich könnte das melden, wenn ich wollte. Die hat hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen."Warf sie mit einem bösartigen Blick auf Hermine ein.  
  
„Und du ebenfalls nicht. Wenn du es meldest, dann verpfeife ich dich ebenfalls Myrthe. Wer weiß wie oft du das schon gemacht hast. Dann wird man dich in deine Toilette einsperren, so dass du nicht mehr durch die Rohre in andere Badezimmer schleichen kannst."Antwortete Harry mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Äh...nein...bitte...nicht.... Dann bin ich ja noch einsamer."Schluchzte Myrthe theatralisch.  
  
„Dann überleg es dir gut, was du tust!"Erwiderte Harry ernst.  
  
„Uhäää.... Myrthe wird nichts sagen. Uhäää."Mit einem letzten lauten Schluchzer verschwand sie im Roh der Wasserhahns.  
  
Hermine und Harry sahen sich an und holten tief Luft.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen. Nur für den Fall, dass Myrthe uns doch verpetzten will."Sagte Hermine mit einem gewissen bedauern in der Stimme. Myrthe hatte alles verdorben, die Stimmung war dahin.  
  
Harry nickte. Schweigend zogen sie sich an und gemeinsam liefen sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine wieder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen. Kurz vor dem Turm nahm Hermine den Umhang ab, niemand war auf den Gängen.  
  
„Schade, dass Myrthe uns unterbrochen hat."Sagte Hermine leise.  
  
„Findest du es wirklich schade, oder bist du froh, dass uns jemand gebremst hat?"Fragte Harry plötzlich zweifelnd.  
  
„Nein, ich finde es wirklich schade und ich hätte nichts bereut, wenn heute Abend etwas geschehen wäre."Sie trat zu ihm und berührte seine Hand. „Wirklich nicht Harry. Ich hoffe wir bekommen bald eine Gelegenheit, in Ruhe miteinander alleine zu sein."  
  
Harry sah sie mit glitzernden Augen: „Das hoffe ich auch."Murmelte er, bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten.  
  
„Mensch, könnt ihr keine 5 Minuten die Finger von einander lassen."Sagte Ron, als sich plötzlich das Potraitloch öffnete und er heraus kam.  
  
„Ach halt die Klappe Ron."Murmelte Harry und Hermine kicherte.  
  
„Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"Rief Hermine ihm nach, als Ron lachend den Gang hinunter lief.  
  
„Zu Luna natürlich. Wir haben noch eine Verabredung am See."Grinste Ron und winkte ihnen nochmals zu. Hermine seufzte, ergriff Harrys Hand und zusammen betraten sie den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum. 


	19. Die heulende Hütte

Kapitel 19 Die heulende Hütte  
  
....Harry hielt sie in seinen Armen und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein strubbeliges, schwarzes Haar, dann wanderten ihre Hände hinunter, an seinen Armen entlang und über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Sie spürte seine Muskeln und beugte sich nun ebenfalls vor, um seinen Hals zu küssen. Er roch so wunderbar nach Minze und Seife. Ihre Hände ruhten immer noch auf seiner Brust und sie spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er strich über ihren Rücken, während er an ihrem Ohr knabberte. Tausende von Schmetterlingen schwirrten wie verrückt in Hermines Bauch umher. „Harry!"Hauchte sie und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. "Harry!" .....  
  
Immer noch am ganzen Körper bebend schlug Hermine die Augen auf. Rasch merkte sie, dass sie nur geträumt hatte und seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. Seit sie mit Harry im Bad des Schulsprechers gewesen war und es beinah mehr passiert wäre, hatte sie immer wieder solche Träume. Sie waren intensiver als all die Träume, die sie zuvor von ihm gehabt hatte. Wenn sie daraus erwachte wollte sie jedes Mal am liebsten aufspringen zu Harry rennen und sich ihm einfach um den Hals werfen.  
  
Hermine wusste nun ganz genau, dass sie mit Harry schlafen wollte, sie konnte fast an nichts anderes mehr denken. Aber es war so schwierig einen ungestörten Platz zu finden. Sie seufzte erneut und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.  
  
`Hermine du wirst noch verrückt!` sagte sie zu sich selbst und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber es gelang ihr nicht recht. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Entschluss, doch mal mit Luna zu sprechen, falls sie und Ron es nun wirklich schon getan hatten, dann konnte Luna ihr vielleicht verraten, wo sie es taten.  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so etwas einmal tun würdest Hermine." Erklärte sie ihrem Spiegelbild leise. Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal, sie wollte nur wissen, wie sie ihrem Wunsch näher kommen könnte.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen traf sie Luna, die im Hof auf einer Steinbank saß und las. Sie war alleine und Hermine beschloss kurzerhand die Gelegenheit zu nutzen.  
  
„Hallo Luna. Hast du ein bisschen Zeit?"Fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
Luna sah von ihrem Buch auf, ihre Ohrringe, welche die Form von Radieschen hatten, baumelten dabei aufgeschreckt hin und her.  
  
„Hallo Hermine. Sicher habe ich Zeit was liegt dir auf dem Herzen."Fragte sie und klappte ihr Buch zu.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass mir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt?"Fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
„Ach das sieht man doch! Was willst du mich fragen?"  
  
„Also gut! Ich wollt nur wissen ob..... Als wir neulich zusammen in Hogsmead waren, da.... da haben wir Mädchen über etwas gesprochen und...." Hermine stammelte vor sich hin und merkte verärgert, dass sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. Zum erstenmal wünschte sie sich, sie könnte einfach so offen und deutlich über manche Dinge reden, wie Luna.  
  
„Willst du wissen, ob Ron und ich schon miteinander geschlafen haben?" Fragte Luna plötzlich unbekümmert. Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Luna hatte ihre ganz eigene Art, Leute zu schockieren. „Also....ehrlich gesagt ja. Ich will nicht neugierig sein, es ist nur, dass...., also...."Himmel Hermine jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Rief ihr eine innere Stimme zu.  
  
„Du planst es mit Harry zu tun?"Unterbrach Luna ihr sinnloses Gestammel.  
  
Hermine schluckte und brachte nur ein Nicken zustand. Luna lächelte sanftmütig: „Ja Ron und ich haben es getan. Er war zunächst ein wenig schüchtern, aber dann..."  
  
Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand: „Bitte Luna, ich will eigentlich keine Einzelheiten hören. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr.... wo.... Also wo habt ihr einen ungestörten Ort gefunden, um es zu tun."  
  
„Ach so", Lunas Stimme klang ein wenig enttäuscht. Fast schien es Hermine, als hätte Luna nur zu gerne aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und ihr erzählt, was zwischen Ron und ihr genau gelaufen war. Aber Hermine wollte davon wirklich nichts hören, sie wollte nicht bis ins Detail wissen, wie Luna und Rons Liebesleben so ablief. „Ich hab eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht und dann sind wir in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen."  
  
„Aber dort hätte doch jederzeit jemand reinkommen können."Sagte Hermine.  
  
„Natürlich haben wir die Tür verschlossen. Aber es stimmt schon ganz sicher war es nicht. Aber glaub mir Hermine in dem Augenblick war es uns beiden egal."Sie kicherte plötzlich vielsagend und Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
„Wir haben uns mehrere Möglichkeiten überlegt. Also z.B. hätten wir auch in irgendeinen Geheimgang gehen können, Ron scheint ein paar zu kennen, aber die sind nicht sonderlich bequem. Ein leeres Klassenzimmer war uns zu riskant. Neben dem Gewächshaus 5 gibt es eine kleine Kammer in die niemand reingeht, aber das wollte Ron auch nicht. Er hat sogar mal die heulende Hütte vorgeschlagen, aber vor der gruselt es mir...."Luna plapperte noch ein Weilchen weiter, während Hermine mit ihren Gedanken bereits ganz woanders war.  
  
`Ja`, dachte sie. `Warum auch nicht. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit.`  
  
„Äh Luna ich muss jetzt mal wieder los. Danke für deine Hilfe."Hermine stand auf und lächelte Luna an.  
  
„Nichts zu danken!"Luna griff bereits wieder nach ihrem Buch und begann zu lesen.  
  
Gedankenverloren lief Hermine hinauf in den Turm und in ihrem Kopf begann sich ein perfekter Plan auszubreiten.  
  
Zunächst weihte sie Harry nicht in ihren Plan mit ein, am nächsten Freitagabend zog sie ihn jedoch beiseite und flüsterte: „Harry komm um Mitternacht runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nimm den Tarnumhang mit."  
  
„Was hast du denn vor Mine?"Fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
„Du wirst schon sehen."Antwortete Hermine verführerisch und zwinkerte.  
  
„Oh!"Sagte Harry nur und grinste.  
  
Um kurz vor Mitternacht schlich Hermine leise aus ihrem Schlafsaal und hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Krummbein folgte ihr. Kurz darauf kam auch Harry die Stufen heruntergeschlichen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber ich lass mich überraschen."Sagte er grinsend und küsste sie sanft.  
  
„Ok, dann kommen sie mit Mr. Potter."  
  
Beide warfen sich den Tarnumhang über und kletterten hinaus, immer noch gefolgt von Krummbein.  
  
„Warum kommt dein Kater mit?"Fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Wir brauchen ihn noch."Flüsterte Hermine geheimnisvoll.  
  
Harry lies sich von Hermine hinunter in die Eingangshalle führen und dann hinaus auf das Hogwartsgelände. Er folgte ihr schweigend, bis sie plötzlich vor der peitschenden Weide stehen blieb.  
  
„Krummbein", flüsterte Hermine. „Bitte öffne uns."  
  
Der Kater wuselte zwischen den dicken Ästen der Weide hindurch, drückte mit der Pfote auf eine Art Knopf an der Wurzel des Baums und der sonst so mürrische Baum erstarrte. Hermine griff nach Harrys Hand und führte ihn zu dem Eingang, der sich jetzt aufgetan hatte.  
  
„Danke Krummbein", sie strich dem roten Kater schnell über das weiche Fell. „Und jetzt geh Mäuse jagen." Krummbein maunzte und sprang davon.  
  
Sie streiften den Tarnumhang ab und folgten dem dunklen Geheimgang, der zur heulenden Hütte führte.  
  
„Warum gehen wir dorthin?"Fragte Harry.  
  
„Nicht so ungeduldig."Grinste Hermine und lief einfach weiter. Schließlich erreichten sie das morsche, alte Gebäude. Über die dicke Staubschicht auf den Stufen hinweg, stapften sie ins obere Stockwerk in genau den Raum in den Sirius damals den verletzten Ron geschleift hatte. Doch als Hermine jetzt am Eingang mehrere Kerzen anzündete, sah Harry, dass dieser Raum jetzt ganz anders aussah. Jemand schien aufgeräumt und geputzt zu haben. Die Kerzen schimmerten in hellen silbernen Leuchtern. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und die Vorhänge die es umgaben waren erneuert worden. Sie waren jetzt blau mit silbernen Sternen drauf.  
  
„Was....Was ist hier geschehen?"Fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Nur ein wenig Zauberei!"Hermine stand in der Mitte des Raums und lächelte sanft. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch. Eine leise sanfte Musik erfüllte jetzt den Raum.  
  
„Wir brauchen doch einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sind und hier ist er." Sagte Hermine und starrte ihn an.  
  
Harry grinste: „Wow, Hermine das ist.... das ist genial. Aber ich wusste ja schon immer, was für eine clevere Hexe du doch bist."Er trat an sie heran und nahm sie in seine Arme.  
  
Hermine sah ihm strahlend in die Augen: „Seitdem wir zusammen im Bad des Schulsprechers waren, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken."Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht bei diesem Geständnis.  
  
„Ich auch nicht! Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir überlegt, wo wir uns ungestört treffen können. Doch mir ist kein passender Ort eingefallen."Er sah sie mit seinen blitzenden smaragdgrünen Augen an und Hermines Knie wurden ganz weich.  
  
„Jetzt sind wir ungestörte Harry."Flüsterte sie leise auffordernd.  
  
„Ja!"Antwortete Harry und küsste sie. Eine ganze Weile hielten sie sich engumschlungen und küssten sich. Dann nahm Hermine plötzlich seine Hand und führte ihn zu dem Himmelbett. Nervös lächelnd folgte Harry ihr. Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett und Harry ebenfalls. Hermine strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry."Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Mine."Und Harry küsste sie. Hermine ließ sich langsam auf die Kissen zurücksinken und zog Harry mit sich. Wie von ganz alleine schlossen sich die Vorhänge und gaben den beiden das Gefühl nur von Himmel und Sternen umgegeben zu sein.  
  
Eng aneinandergeschmiegt lagen Harry und Hermine in dem großen Bett. Beide waren noch ziemlich aufgewühlt von dem was soeben geschehen war. Sie waren jetzt gemeinsam einen weiteren Schritt in ihrer Beziehung gegangen und Hermine wusste, dass es sie von nun an nur noch mehr verband. Sie und Harry waren eins sowohl in Köper und auch im Geiste.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"Fragte Harry und strich ihr zärtlich über den Arm.  
  
Hermine lächelte: „Ich habe mich nie besser gefühlt." Sie strich ihm über die Wang und dann über seine Stirn, langsam fuhr ihr Finger an der blitzartig gezackten Narbe entlang. Sie wollte ewig hier bleiben, in seiner Umarmung und jedes noch so kleine Detail an ihm sich einprägen.  
  
„Du bist so wunderschön Hermine."Sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme und Hermine fühlte sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wirklich wie eine Frau.  
  
„Ich möchte am liebsten für immer hier bleiben. Aber ich glaube wir müssen wieder hoch ins Schloss, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir nicht da sind."  
  
„Ja, du hast recht."Murmelte Harry machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sie loszulassen.  
  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde zwangen sie sich dennoch aufzustehen und wieder hinauf ins Schloss zu schleichen. Mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lächelnd schlich Hermine in ihr Bett. Sei bereute absolut nichts, es war genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.  
  
Auch Harry krabbelte leise in sein Bett zurück.  
  
„Wo warst du?"Zischte Ron leise neben ihm.  
  
Harry drehte sich um: „Bei Hermine."Antwortete er breit grinsend.  
  
„Warum grinst du denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?"Fragte Ron verwundert, dann schien ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sag mal habt ihr etwa?"  
  
„Pssst", ermahnte Harry ihn. „Die anderen wachen noch auf."  
  
„Ha du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß schon bescheid."Lachte Ron.  
  
„Was ist denn los?"Murmelte Neville verschlafen ein Bett weiter.  
  
„Nichts. Schlaf weiter."Zischte Harry und legte sich endlich hin. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte an die schönen Augenblicke, die er gerade mit Hermine erlebt hatte. Er hörte wie Ron immer noch leise kicherte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte jetzt nur von Hermine träumen.  
  
*So Leute, jetzt bin ich mal auf euer Urteil gespannt! Ich hoffe ihr seid damit zufrieden, wie ich das ganze habe ablaufen lassen. Da ich jetzt bereits so weit gegangen war, konnte ich nicht mehr umkehren und musste die zwei diesen Schritt tun lassen. Allerdings wollte ich von Anfang an die Szene nie genau beschreiben, denn 1. soll die Story jugendfrei bleiben und 2. glaube ich nicht, dass ich so was beschreiben kann, es klingt immer irgendwie...seltsam. Ich hoffe ihr könnt also damit leben, dass ich den Vorhang habe um die beiden fallen lassen und ich überlasse es eurer Phantasie, was genau geschehen ist. * 


	20. Jahrestag

Kapitel 20 Jahrestag  
  
Dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten vor dem Fenster umher, der Garten vor dem Haus war schon mit einer zarten Schneeschicht bedeckt und an der Fensterscheibe glitzerten kleine Eisblumen. Mit dem Finger strich Hermine zärtlich die Windungen der kleinen Kristalle nach. Heute war Weihnachten und damit kam der Schneefall genau richtig. Wenn es in wenigen Stunden hell sein würde, dann würde die Landschaft sich in ihrer ganzen weißen Pracht zeigen.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und blickte lächelnd hinüber zum Bett. Harry schlief , die arme fest um sein Kissen geschlungen, tief und fest. Er sah immer so niedlich aus, wenn er das tat. Leise lief sie wieder zum Bett hinüber und beobachtete ihn. Vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden hatten sie wieder eine ihrer wundervollen Liebesnächte miteinander verbracht und waren schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen. Doch vor einer halben Stunde war Hermine plötzlich erwacht, sie hatte wieder einmal diesen Traum gehabt. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr davon geträumt, aber manchmal kam er dennoch immer wieder. Der Traum, indem Harry sie in seinen Armen hielt. Eigentlich brauchte sie nicht mehr davon zu träumen, denn dieser Traum war ja wahr geworden. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Leben mit Harry wie ein Traum war.  
  
Hermine seufzte und krabbelte unter ihre Bettdecke, sie legte sich auf die Seite und starrte Harry weiter an. Heute war ihr Jahrestag, damals waren sie an Weihnachten in Hogwarts zusammengekommen. Noch ganz genau konnte sich Hermine an ihren ersten Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig erinnern und an das Herzklopfen, dass sie dabei gehabt hatte. Ganze 10 Jahre war das schon her, aber nie würde sie es vergessen.  
  
Viele Dinge waren in der Zwischenzeit geschehen und Hermine sah sie vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen, wie einen Film in Zeitraffer, gespickt mit schönen, aber auch weniger schönen Momenten.  
  
Sie hatten Hogwarts verlassen und ihre Ausbildungen begonnen. Harry hatten seinen Traum verwirklicht und war Auror geworden und sie selbst war Heilerin im St. Mungos Hospital. In dieser Zeit waren sie sehr beschäftig gewesen, aber ihre Liebe füreinander war nicht schwächer geworden.  
  
An Harrys Hals befand sich jetzt eine neue kleine Narbe, sie stammte von dem Kampf mit Voldemort, der dem tyrannischen Zauberer vor 5 Jahren endgültig den Garaus gemacht hatte. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich damit also tatsächlich erfüllt, Harry hatte den bösartigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt. Aber in Hermines Erinnerungen waren die schrecklichen Stunden eingeprägt, in denen sie um Harry Leben gebangt hatte, als sie im St. Mungos Hospital neben seinem Bett gesessen war und gewartete hatte. Er hatte schlimme Verletzungen davon getragen, aber dennoch überlebt. Noch immer durchfuhr Hermine eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte, wie leicht sie hätte Harry in dieser Nacht verlieren können. Aber dieser Kampf war ausgestanden.  
  
Dann sah sie sich selbst in einem weißen Brautkleid vor dem Altar stehen mit Harry an ihrer Seite und fühlte wieder dieses Glücksgefühl in ihrem Bauch. Vier Jahre war es jetzt her, dass sie beide geheiratet hatten und Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr ihr Glücksstein, den sie immer noch um den Hals trug, an diesem Tag geleuchtete hatte. Das neueste Ereignis, lag jetzt im Zimmer nebenan, ihre zweijährige Tochter Sarah. Die Geburt ihrer Tochter hatte ihr beider Leben nur noch vollkommener gemacht.  
  
„Du bist mein Leben Harry", flüsterte sie leise und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.  
  
Harry blinzelte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen: „Komm zu mir Mine."Er streckte den Arm aus und Hermine rutschte näher zu ihm heran und kuschelte sich an ihn, während er sie in seine Arme schloss.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry", flüsterte Hermine zärtlich an sein Ohr.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, meine wunderschöne Hermine."Lächelnd strich er über ihr wuscheliges Lockenhaar.  
  
Seufzend, legte Hermine ihren Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinem beruhigenden Herzschlag.  
  
`Träume sind die Schatten unserer Sehnsüchte...` plötzlich fiel ihr dieser Ausspruch ein, den sie einst in einem Buch gelesen hatte. `Und manchmal werden Träume wahr.` Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen, bevor sie wieder zurück ins Land der Träume sank, während Harry sie in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
ENDE  
  
*Schweren Herzens habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte hier jetzt zu beenden. Ich wollte nichts über den Kampf mit Voldemort und auch nicht über den Schulabgang der beiden schreiben. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich sonst nie ein Ende finde und mich zu sehr in Nebensächlichkeiten verstricke. Diese FF hatte den Sinn und Zweck einfach nur Harry und Hermines Liebe zueinander darzustellen und ich glaube doch, dass sie diesen Zweck erfüllt hat, oder nicht? Jetzt ist es noch an der Zeit euch allen ganz herzlich zu danken: dafür dass ihr meine FF so lieb und treu gelesen habt und für eure tollen Kommentare, die mir solche Freude bereitet haben. Es hat mir irrsinnigen Spaß gemacht, diese FF für euch zu schreiben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viele Rückmeldungen bekommen würde (strahle über beide Ohren), es macht mich so glücklich, dass euch dass Paar Harry/Hermine hier so gut gefällt.  
  
Sorry, wenn ich jetzt nicht alle aufliste, die mir reviewt haben, aber die Liste wird dann sooooooo lang. Aber ich möchte euch am liebsten alle ganz fest in die Arme nehmen. (Steffi breitet die Arme aus und drückte alle ganz fest). (  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seid wieder dabei, wenn mich die Muse packt und ich eine neue Geschichte schreibe. Bis bald Eure Steffi 


End file.
